How to Seduce Hermione Granger
by TheFifthCharmedOne
Summary: George has dared his twin to seduce Hermione, and, being Fred, he can't back down from a dare. However, when real feelings begin to appear, can he keep up with the game he's begun, or will he be stuck in a stalemate? High Teen Rating - you have been warned. Hermione/Fred with Harry/Ginny and George/OC. Will contain swearing and sexual tension.
1. George's Dare

How To Seduce Hermione Granger

By: TheFifthCharmedOne

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

Summary: George has dared his twin to seduce Hermione, and, being Fred, he can't back down from a dare. However, when real feelings begin to appear, can he keep up with the game he's begun, or will he be stuck in a stalemate? High Teen Rating - you have been warned. Hermione/Fred

* * *

Chapter 1: George's Dare

"There is no way I'm doing that!" Fred Weasley told his twin brother, who just laughed and took a swig of his firewhiskey. _That was probably our first mistake - drinking. Now he's going to trap me into this. Merlin help me. _

"Come on mate. It's just a dare - what's the worse that could happen?"

"Probably castration." Fred deadpanned, thinking of Hermione's temper. George laughed again - apparently even the loss of one's male body parts was hilarious when inebriated.

"She won't castrate you if you do it right!" George told him, and Fred's eyes narrowed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Fred demanded, noting that there was the faintest slur in his words. In annoyance, he pushed away his half-finished whiskey and opted for water instead.

"Please don't tell me you're that clueless, Gred."

"What are you talking about?" _What did I miss?_ He thought.

"She fancies you. It's clear as day to anyone who isn't blind." Fred scowled. George may have lost an ear in the war, but Fred had not lost anything, and he had believed he was quite observant.

"Don't be stupid, Forge. She's fancied Ron for years, _and _they're dating." He took a drink of water, feeling the coolness sweep down his throat and slowly clear his muddled mind.

"Not anymore." George grinned.

"They broke up?" Fred tried to ignore the pleasant shivers that crept down his spine at the prospect of Hermione being single.

George nodded emphatically, and quite sloppily, to the point where the action looked painful due to the damage to his neck bones.

"Ickle Ron will say that he broke up with her, but we all know that she broke up with him." George pointedly looked over Fred's shoulder to where a morose Ron was sitting, nursing a beverage of his own. Fred smiled a bit at the idea of Hermione giving Ron what he deserved. Don't get him wrong, he loved his younger brother, but he knew what a prat the boy could be sometimes.

The war had ended almost a year before, and Hermione and Ron had seemingly been happy for the last eight months. However, if his twin was to be believed, then they had all been fooled. "So what do you say, Fred?"

"Say to what?" Fred asked.

"Don't play dumb, Freddie. It doesn't work for you." George smirked when Fred winced. It was a desperate ploy at best, but he had to try. "Come on. Just a little seduction to show her what she's been missing. Nothing too elaborate, but just enough to get her thinking."

Fred sighed, weighing his options. He had come to care for Hermione, and to objectify her this way would be a very _bad _idea. However, his curiosity about what his twin had told him quickly got the better of his moral senses and he was agreeing before he could truly think about it.

"You've got yourself a deal."

George grinned.

* * *

A/N: Yikes, this is short. But it sets the tone of the story, wouldn't you say? Hope you like it! And don't worry, I am working on my other stories. For instance, Masquerade is extremely close to being finished, I just have to connect the dots to make it flow properly. That's why I deemed it okay to post this story. It's another one that I thought of to relieve writer's block and for a bit of fun, but hopefully it won't take as long to finish as Masquerade did.

Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed. Please review!

-Charmy

Word Count: 680 (first time it's been under 1,000 in a long time) -shudders- I'll try to do better next time.


	2. The Bewitching Begins

How To Seduce Hermione Granger

By: TheFifthCharmedOne

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

Summary: George has dared his twin to seduce Hermione, and, being Fred, he can't back down from a dare. However, when real feelings begin to appear, can he keep up with the game he's begun, or will he be stuck in a stalemate? High Teen Rating - you have been warned. Hermione/Fred

* * *

Chapter 2: The Bewitching Begins

With a grunt of annoyance, Hermione curled her unruly hair behind her ear for the fifth time. It kept getting in her way, and she was tempted to just pull it back and be done with it. However, something Fred had said to her earlier that morning kept her from doing so.

_Flashback_

_Hermione was in the midst of pulling her hair into a ponytail when warm, rough hands stopped her. She froze, unsure of who was behind her. Months of being hunted by Death Eaters had hardened her and made her constantly aware. _

_"Relax, Granger. It's only me." Fred whispered into her ear, sending shivers down her spine. "You should keep your hair down." He added, slowly pulling at the rubber band so that her hair fell slowly to her shoulder blades. Fred gently ran a hand through the mangy locks, coming to a few snags that made Hermione wince. "Sorry." He apologized, his mouth still close to her ear. "There. That's better." The huskiness in his voice was doing terrible things to her self control, not mention libido. She swallowed hard and tried to formulate words. She had no idea what to say, though, so, despite her better judgement, she was stuck. "I've always thought your hair was beautiful." he commented casually, taking a strand and twirling it between his fingers. Hermione's face turned bright red. _

_"Beautiful isn't exactly the word I would use." She was shocked at the fact that she could speak, and be witty, no less._

_Fred chuckled, a low, maddening sound, and he placed his hands gently on her waist. Fire danced from where he touched, burning right through her clothes. _

_"Well we're not talking about words you would use, are we?" She could feel the tip of his nose brushing against her neck, and goosebumps rose there. His breath was hot and his body was solid against her back. _

_ "N-No." she stammered, heart pounding. _

_"Hermione! Fred! It's time for breakfast!" Molly's voice echoed up the stairs, and Hermione stumbled out of Fred's grasp, half happy for the distraction and half annoyed that it had to end. _

_End Flashback_

Shaking her head, she tried to focus on the paper she was currently working on. She was working for the office of Law Enforcement in the Ministry of Magic, and though she was just a lowly intern, she fancied dreams of higher things, better positions.

"Whatcha workin' on, Granger?" Fred sat down on the armrest of the chair she was currently occupying, perhaps a bit _too _closely. Suddenly reminded of their strange rendezvous that morning, a wave of..._something _hit her. Whether it was regret or desire, she couldn't decide.

"Paperwork for the Ministry." she answered, not looking at him. He noticed the stiffness in her spine and the tenseness in her shoulders and wondered if it was his fault. He had probably come on too strong that morning. _Bloody idiot. _He berated himself, and George indirectly for coming up with this insane idea to begin with.

Fred wondered how to continue. To distract her, or be friendly? George hadn't exactly laid down guidelines for his dare. He chuckled at the idea of a book titled "How to Seduce Hermione Granger". It was so ridiculous that it was actually hilarious.

"What?" Hermione asked.

_"_Oh, nothing. Just thought of something George told me earlier." Fred replied.

"Where is George, by the way?" Hermione wanted to know.

"Keeping the shop. Verity went on vacation, so one of us has to stay there all the time."

"Oh." Hermione turned back to her work, and Fred guessed that was the end of the conversation. He said a quick goodbye and Apparated back to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes.

* * *

"Forge?" Fred called for his brother. Guilt was eating at him - it was clear that Hermione was no longer comfortable around him, and he didn't like that at all.

"In the storeroom, Gred." George called back. Fred followed the sound of his voice and found his twin bent over a pile of boxes. Fred walked up behind his brother and helped him lift a box of potion ingredients. Despite being raised with and around magic, they sometimes resorted to manual labor to do their jobs. "Thanks." George said to his twin who nodded, looking both uncomfortable and annoyed at the same time. "What's wrong?" The second half of the duo asked, seeing this change in Fred's demeanor.

"The dare." Fred answered, running a hand through his hair, which was thick and somewhat longer than normal. He mentally noted to get a haircut before his mother started to nag him about it.

_"_Backing out already?" George asked with a laugh, walking toward the front of the store. Fred scowled, following him.

"It's not as simple as you think. I tried to work my charm on her this morning, and she's treating me like a stranger now."

"That's just nervousness, Fred. Remember, Hermione hasn't had more than two boyfriends, and now that one as devilishly handsome as you-" Fred grinned, recognizing the indirect self-praise. "-has shown interest, she doesn't know how to react."

Fred crossed his arms over his chest, thinking it over.

Should he continue and see what happened? Or should he just back away and repair the damage he'd already caused? "If I were you, I wouldn't back away so easily. You are a Gryffindor for a reason, after all." George told him, walking behind the counter. They were about to reopen for the remainder of the afternoon, but for the moment, the shop was empty.

"I guess." Fred still wasn't sure. George knew his twin better than anyone, so he hoped his next idea would spur his confidence back to normal. _Hermione just better be worth it._ He thought.

"Why don't you offer for her to stay with us for a while? She's got to be getting tired of the Burrow, especially with Ron around all the time, sulking and making things awkward..."

"That's actually not a bad idea." Fred said, the cogs turning in his head. "We have that spare room and everything. Plus, we're closer to the Ministry than the Burrow."

"And if she's living here, you don't have to go out of your way to make her yours." George added with a mischievous grin. Fred's ears turned red.

"Er, right." Fred agreed. "I'll just go...put the idea in her head, then." Fred said distractedly.

"Go get her, mate." George said with an exaggerated wink. Fred rolled his eyes and saluted before disappearing with a crack.

After his brother had left, George smiled to himself. His twin had it _bad _for Hermione Granger.

* * *

"No." After a few moments, this was Hermione's answer.

"No?" Fred questioned, a sad look on his face. Hermione pretended not to notice and went back to her work.

"No." She repeated, her eyebrows furrowing as she came across a mistake on her parchment. She carefully crossed it out and wrote under it. Fred watched this action, and noticed how meticulous she was in her work. She was quite dedicated to her job, a point that he found endearing because he was the same way. His and George's joke shop had been a dream of theirs since their were children.

"Come on, please?" Fred Weasley did not beg - he asked nicely and _almost _pleaded.

"Why do you want me to live with you all of the sudden?" Hermione asked, putting her quill down and stretching, cracking her knuckles as she did so. He was momentarily mesmerized by the small strip of skin he was able to see when her arms went up, so it took him a few minutes to answer. "Fred?"

"Huh? Oh, right." He paused, collecting himself. "Well, you've got to be getting tired of the Burrow - I would, after a while, and I lived here my entire life."

He expected her to argue with him, but instead, she sighed tiredly.

"You have a point. And it's not really that I'm tired of the Burrow, it's more like I'm tired of imposing on your mother."

Fred snorted.

"Please - don't ever put impose, you, and my mother in the same sentence. She loves to you death."

"That may be true, but this arrangement was only supposed to be temporary. I was supposed to be gathering enough money to get my own flat." She leaned back, a frown creasing her face. "But time has gotten away from me, and I feel horrible for continuing to abuse your mother's hospitality. And don't get me wrong, I love Ginny, but sharing a room with her can be quite...difficult." She shuddered.

"Ah. Are my little sister and Mr. Chosen One getting up to no good?" Fred grinned. Hermione colored at his innuendo and gave him an annoyed look, fighting a smile. Happiness flushed through Fred - at least she wasn't so nervous around him anymore.

"I wouldn't say that. They're being...well, they're being a couple. And they deserve that, after all they've been through. Though their six month anniversary is coming up, and I really don't think I could handle _that..._" Her eyes suddenly widened, as though she had come to a realization. "Maybe I will take you up on your offer. But not for more than a few weeks."

"Great!" Fred's smile was so infectious that Hermione laughed.

"One condition." She said, holding up a finger. "No peeking while I shower." She was well aware of how the twins would be if she didn't lay down some ground rules.

"Wouldn't dream of it."

"Good." She said, satisfied.

"Well, maybe I'll dream." he added a few minutes later, and was slapped soundly on the shoulder.

* * *

"Get ready Georgie! We're getting a roommate!" Fred announced once he Apparated back to the flat.

"When should we expect her?" George asked.

"Dunno." Fred scratched his head. As an afterthought, he probably should have mentioned that. "Though she did expressly say that we can't peek while she's in the shower."

"That'd be more you than me." George said, and Fred's ears and neck turned red. He couldn't help that he was a warm-blooded male and had certain...well, **urges**. And those urges often involved thoughts of Hermione..._Okay, brain. Stop. Think of Aunt Muriel in her 'sexy attire'. _Almost gagging at the thought, it did the trick to calm his hormones.

* * *

"I don't get it." Ginny complained, staring at Hermione. "Why are you moving in with the twins?"

"It's time for a change." Hermione said, flicking her wand to levitate her novels into her Hogwarts trunk.

Ginny didn't speak for a few moments, and Hermione enjoyed the silence. Once her books were packed, she began to fold her clothes into neat piles. She did it the Muggle way, she found it relaxing.

"I've got it!" Ginny suddenly exclaimed, making Hermione jump. "You fancy one of them." Ginny looked deeply into Hermione's eyes, daring the brunette to contradict her. "It's the only explanation. Now tell me," Ginny's eyes gleamed with mischief and friendly teasing. "Fred or George?"

"Neither! It's not like that!" Hermione protested, looking rather affronted at the very idea. _Though you did enjoy Fred's attention this morning..._The back of her mind traitorously remarked. She ignored that, mainly because it opened a jar of snakes she was unwilling to set free.

"Oh really? Then what is it like?" Ginny asked, hands on her hips.

"I'm tired of imposing on your mother, and on you and Harry!" Hermione informed her, and Ginny, instead of acting sympathetic or sorry, laughed loudly.

"Hermione, I love you, but that is the weakest excuse I have ever heard. My mother treats you like a second daughter, and I spend more time at Harry's flat than I do here." Ginny smirked, looking eerily like her older brothers. She had poked huge holes in her two main excu-_reasons _for leaving. "I'm guessing it's Fred you fancy. Not that I don't love George and think he'd make a wonderful match for you, but I really think it's Fred that's got your heart all aflutter."

"And what gave you that idea?" Hermione looked at Ginny expectantly.

"The walls are paper thin." Ginny said vaguely, and it only took Hermione a moment to realize what she meant. Her entire face turned dark red - if Ginny had heard what had happened between her and Fred that morning, then it was likely everyone had. Oh, she wasn't sure she could face everyone again after that - especially not Ron. Not after their relationship had ended the way it had. How could she be his best friend and fancy his older brother? _Wait, fancy? I don't fancy Fred! Blast you Ginny, putting thoughts in my head! _She cursed under her breath.

"That was Fred, not me!" she complained finally, frustrated.

"Didn't sound like you minded the attention, though." Ginny commented, amused.

Hermione spluttered, her face rivaling the ruby on Godric Gryffindor's sword. Ginny laughed. "It's okay, Hermione." she put a comforting hand on the bookworm's shoulder. "But you'd better come back and visit."

"Works both ways." Hermione told her fondly, and the two girls hugged. "Now for the really hard part." Ginny looked at her, confused. "Telling your mother."

"Good luck." Ginny offered seriously. Hermione put on her brave face and went downstairs to face the Weasley matriarch.

* * *

A/N: See how I can write long chapters? :D This one is a whopping seven pages and 2,400 words! That's much better than two pages and less than 1,000 words, right?

Hope you like it guys - please review!

-Charmy


	3. Ginny Intervenes

How To Seduce Hermione Granger

By: TheFifthCharmedOne

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

Summary: George has dared his twin to seduce Hermione, and, being Fred, he can't back down from a dare. However, when real feelings begin to appear, can he keep up with the game he's begun, or will he be stuck in a stalemate? High Teen Rating - you have been warned. Hermione/Fred and Harry/Ginny, with George/OC.

* * *

Chapter 3: Ginny Intervenes

_Sod it all, where's my Gryffindor bravery when I need it? _Hermione wondered morosely, unsure how facing a kind woman like Mrs. Weasley could be scarier than Voldemort.

"Mrs. Weasley?" The woman looked up when she was called, and her face lit up when she saw Hermione. The latter's stomach turned uncomfortably - perhaps she should just this over with.

"Hermione, dear! How are you?"

"I'm fine, but there's something I need to tell you." Molly's smile disappeared, and Hermione's heart plummeted to her feet. She felt awful, but she had already told Fred that she would move in with him, and Hermione wasn't one to go back on her promises.

"What is it, is there something wrong?" The redheaded woman led Hermione to the sitting area, where a fire was cracking merrily.

"No, not exactly. I've..." She paused, steadying herself. "I've decided to move in with the twins. Temporarily, of course, but I felt that I needed a change."

"Is that all?" Molly chuckled lightly, and Hermione released the breath she hadn't realized she was holding. "Not that I don't love having you here, but it is your decision. Can I ask what brought this on?"

Hermione struggled to come up with an excuse - Ginny had made her two biggest reasons as flimsy as wet parchment. Noticing her hesitation, Molly said, "Oh, never mind it. Just be sure to come visit."

"Of course." Hermione promised, slightly flustered. Molly smiled and patted the girl's knee. The woman returned to the kitchen, and Hermione felt the tenseness leave her shoulders.

_Mission accomplished. _

* * *

The next day, a loud knocking sound roused Fred from his slumber. He groaned and rolled over, looking at the clock on the windowsill. 8:15 AM. On a Saturday - the shop didn't open until noon.

_Who in the bloody hell is knocking this early? _He wondered, forcing himself out of bed and going to the front door. Ginny wouldn't knock, she'd just Apparate right into his room. No one else was visiting as far as he knew, so who was here?

He wore plaid fleece pants and a thin white V-neck t-shirt. There was a bit of a stumble to his step, he had just been rudely awakened, after all.

"All right, all right, I'm coming!" He said, and the knocking stopped. He opened the door and saw Hermione standing there, her trunk and a bag floating behind her. He blinked for a few moments, his memory escaping him.

"You forgot." She accused, trying not to sound upset. It shouldn't upset her, really. And it _was _early. She had just wanted to get out of the Burrow before anyone, Ron especially, could try to stop her.

"No!" Fred argued. "It's just...really early." He paused, and then opened the door wider and beckoned her with his hand. He yawned tiredly and smiled. "Welcome to our home, Hermione."

She walked inside, her bags following her as she did so. Fred was careful to avoid them, and he closed the door behind them with a flick of his wand.

He led her to the second door on the left - directly next to his room, he noticed with a weird happiness that eliminated how tired he felt - and she looked around.

The room itself was fairly spacious, bigger than the room that the twins had shared growing up, but not huge to the point of being majestic. Her bed was in the corner of the room, by the window, with a dresser against the opposite wall and a closet near that. Some moving pictures of the shop's opening day were on the wall, and Hermione decided that she would study them later.

"Not bad, huh? And there won't be any Harry and Ginny to intrude." he offered with his smile that never seemed to fade.

"It's perfect. Kind of reminds me of my room at home." She told him, and he saw the pain that flashed in her eyes. She still hadn't had the chance to go to Australia and lift her parents' memory charms. _It must haunt her everyday. _Fred thought, and he felt a pang of pity for the girl. Fred had the luxury of being able to visit his parents whenever he wanted, to eat his mother's food whenever George's cooking got old, and while Hermione's visits with her parents might be a bit more complicated, she should still be able to see them. They should know that they had a daughter.

"Right then. I'll leave you to unpack." He said finally. "If you need anything, I'm right down the hall. Or you could wake George up. Wanker needs it." He muttered the last part, and Hermione giggled. He had almost walked out of the door when he stopped. "Oh, and Hermione? Thanks."

"For what?" She asked, confused.

"For coming to stay. I think you'll like it here." He winked and walked away, and Hermione smiled to herself.

_I think I will too, Fred. _

* * *

"Harry, come_ on_!" Ginny complained as her boyfriend stalled in Quality Quidditch Supplies. He always found something new, and Ginny liked Quidditch as much, if not more, than he did, but this was bordering on ridiculous.

"But Ginny, it's the new Firebolt!" Harry whined like a petulant child. Ginny raised an eyebrow, a warning that Harry had come to fear. "Okay, okay." He relented. Ginny smiled triumphantly.

They walked down the old cobblestone road, navigating through the crowds at a slow but steady pace. Many people tried to stop Harry, as the war and the Chosen One were still fresh in their minds, but Ginny was able to get them to leave him alone, for the most part.

They came to 93 Diagon Alley, also known as the twins' joke shop. It was still early, and the shop didn't open until noon, but they could still look in the windows.

Harry decided that, since they were close, he would withdraw some funds from Gringotts. Ginny told him that she was going to visit her brothers.

"But the shop's not open yet." Harry said, confused. Ginny rolled her eyes and waved her wand purposefully. "Oh." Despite being the savior of the wizarding world, he still had a tendency to be dense about magic. Harry walked away, headed toward Gringotts, and Ginny disappeared with the pop of Apparition the only sound she made.

* * *

The smell of eggs and bacon wafted around the flat, and Ginny's stomach growled, despite the fact that she had eaten already. Hermione stood at the stove, humming to herself and occasionally checking a recipe book.

"Looks like you've made yourself comfortable." Ginny said, and Hermione, startled, whirled to face the redhead.

"Oh, Ginny. You scared me."

"I have that effect on people." Ginny grinned, and Hermione shook her head with a smile.

"Ginny, darling!" Fred said grandly, albeit dramatically, sweeping his sister into his arms. "To what do we owe this great pleasure?"

"I just thought I'd drop by. Is George around?"

"Still asleep, but I'm sure you have no problem waking him up."

"I'm already up." George walked into the room, scratching the back of his neck. "Hermione, that smells amazing." He complimented, and Hermione flushed with pride. "Hey Ginny, fancy meeting you here."

"Good morning to you too." Ginny replied.

"Breakfast is ready!" Hermione said from the kitchen, and the twins' mouths literally began to water.

Ginny and Hermione shared a look and shook their heads.

* * *

After breakfast, Ginny managed to pull George to the side.

"Whatever your plan is, I want in." She said bluntly. Ginny wasn't exactly known for her patience, or for avoiding the topic.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." George said innocently.

"Liar. Hermione moving in here was your idea, wasn't it?"

"So what if it was?" George asked. "Fred's mad about her. I'm just pushing things in the right direction."

_So I was right. _Ginny thought.

"I still want in." The redheaded girl insisted. "I know Hermione better than anyone, perhaps even Harry, and I can help you."

"Fine. Other than reading books, what does she like to do?" George asked, and Ginny contemplated for a few minutes before answering.

"She likes watching the sunset a lot - I've caught her looking out the window and smiling at it."

"Noted." George said thoughtfully, already trying to think of a way that he could have Fred take Hermione to see a sunset. "What else?"

For next twenty minutes, Ginny and George shared ideas on how to get their brother and favorite bookworm together.

* * *

Meanwhile, Harry had finished with his business at Gringotts and was now slowly walking down Diagon Alley, head ducked to hopefully avoid detection, and trying to figure out what to do for his and Ginny's six month anniversary.

He wasn't completely stupid when it came to girls, he knew they liked to celebrate things like that. He just didn't know how to handle girls when they cried.

His thoughts were interrupted when a new voice called his name.

"Harry!" Ginny walked up and matched his step, eyes bright and happy. His breath caught for a second. _Blimey, she's more beautiful than she knows. _He thought. "Ready to go?" She locked her hand in his and he nodded, momentarily unable to speak.

They left the alley undetected and Flooed back to the Burrow via the Leaky Cauldron.

* * *

After breakfast, Hermione went back to her room to finish unpacking, and Fred and George went down to the shop to start the day.

While going through her books, Hermione came across an old scrapbook. Curious, she sat down on her bed and looked through it. Pictures of her from when she was younger, from infant to ten years old, were primary in the pages. Muggle pictures didn't move like magical ones, but Hermione could remember all of the birthday parties, family get-togethers, and other assorted events like they had all happened yesterday.

Tears came to her eyes when she came to a picture of her parents celebrating their twentieth wedding anniversary. She missed them terribly, but she didn't know when she would have the chance to get her passport and go to Muggle Australia and bring them back home.

"Hermione?" She looked up and instantly regretted it - Fred was standing in the doorway. She must have looked a fright. "What's wro-oh." He saw the picture she had been looking at and felt terrible for her.

"I'm fine." She lied, hoping her voice didn't betray how badly she felt.

"No you're not, but I won't be a prat and call you on it. How about lunch?" Hermione realized she was actually very hungry. Her stomach grumbled in agreement, and Fred grinned.

"I could go for a butterbeer right now." She admitted, and Fred nodded.

"Hogsmeade it is, then." He said, and Hermione closed the scrapbook and put it to the side. She stood and Fred stepped out of the doorway to let her pass. He loped his arm through hers, and Hermione was struck by how much she liked the feeling of his body near hers.

* * *

It must have been a Hogsmeade weekend, because the influx of Hogwarts students was incredible. Of course, only third years and older could go, but they came in crowds.

"If Gred and I could scrounge together the funds to buy Zonko's, we'd be set." Fred commented.

"Are you having money troubles?" Hermione asked, surprised that this could be the case. To her knowledge, the shop did well enough, not spectacular, but still impressively well.

"No, nothing like that. It's just that, the 1,000 Galleons that Harry gave us went straight into the shop's grand opening, and we need to keep the money we make from the shop to buy new products." He stopped, thinking for a moment. " Basically, we want to expand, but we're finding it a bit difficult."

Hermione nodded in understanding. "Ah, here we are." They entered the Three Broomsticks, a favorite haunt of the twins' when they were in Hogwarts, when they weren't buying out Zonko's that was.

After hanging their coats and scarves on the available racks, Hermione went to get a table while Fred ordered two butterbeers and some sandwiches. He insisted on paying, much to Hermione's chagrin.

"Fred Weasley. Haven't seen you around in quite a while." Madam Rosmerta said as Fred leaned against the bar to tell her his order.

"I apologize, but being a businessman can be quite taxing." Fred smiled winningly at the bar owner.

"Be that as it may, I see you've come with Hermione Granger. That's quite a risk, isn't she with your younger brother...what was his name?" Fred absently thought that Ron would be very insulted by anyone not knowing his name. The thought made him grin as he answered the barkeeper's question.

"Ron. And not anymore - they broke up."

"Ah." Madam Rosmerta took a moment to survey Hermione. "Pretty little thing, once you get past the bushy hair." Fred found that he rather liked Hermione's hair, but kept himself from saying so.

"Right." Fred said, feeling weirdly awkward. "Two butterbeers and sandwiches, please." Madam Rosmerta nodded and went to retrieve his order. She came back a few minutes later and he paid her - adding a tip because he felt generous and was generally a giving person - except for his products and his brothers, but that was another story.

* * *

After lunch, Fred and Hermione went back to the store to find it swamped with people. George looked frantic, and Fred rushed in to help. Hermione took it upon herself to help as well, because the amount of people was ridiculous - there was no way the twins could handle it on their own.

Finally, after countless hours of running about and generally attempting not to go insane, the twins and Hermione closed the shop. They had made record sales, to the point of almost being cleaned out.

"That was ridiculous." Hermione said, looking and sounding exhausted. Fred and George weren't much better. On their way up to the flat, where they all planned to sleep and not wake up until the following week, a lavender colored Pygmy Puff followed Hermione up the stairs. Hermione heard it squeaking and stopped walking to see that it was looking up at her pleadingly, almost like a baby searching for its mother.

"Another Puff got out." She told the twins. "I'll take it back downstairs."

"No need," Fred said, apparently struck by an idea. "You can have it. You helped us out a lot today." George nodded emphatically.

"Oh, guys, you don't have to give me anything!" Hermione argued, but it was weak at best. The Puff was adorable and she already found herself to be quite fond of it.

"Yes we do." They said together.

"You'll refuse payment-" Fred began.

"-and you deserve some kind of reward." George finished.

Hermione didn't know what to say. The Puff jumped into her arms, nuzzling into her chest. The smile on her face spoke volumes.

* * *

"Nice touch, giving her the Pygmy Puff." George said to his brother, who looked at him in confusion. "The dare, mate. Don't tell me you've forgotten!"

"Oh sod off. Just because I do nice things doesn't mean I'm doing it for the dare." Fred told his twin, who just shook his head. "What?"

"You've got it bad, Freddie. Just admit it. I won't tell, promise."

"I do _not_!" Fred protested. "She's a good friend that you've conned me into playing a prank on."

"Conned? You didn't exactly fight me on it."

"I was drunk, and so were you!"

"Not that drunk."

"Oh whatever. I don't fancy her. End of story." Fred walked to his room and slammed the door loud enough to make George flinch, but it didn't erase the smirk from his face.

Hermione came up a few moments later, and after bidding goodnight to George, she went into her room with her Pygmy Puff on resting on her shoulder.

* * *

A/N: So, what'd you think? This one's almost a page longer than the last one, not to mention it's got almost three hundred more words! Yay! -does a happy dance- I'll hopefully have the next chapter up by Sunday or Monday. Not sure though, but I will try.

Anyway, please review! They keep me going!

-Charmy


	4. Confusion with a Dash of Cinnamon

How To Seduce Hermione Granger

By: TheFifthCharmedOne

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

Summary: George has dared his twin to seduce Hermione, and, being Fred, he can't back down from a dare. However, when real feelings begin to appear, can he keep up with the game he's begun, or will he be stuck in a stalemate? High Teen Rating - you have been warned. Hermione/Fred and Harry/Ginny, with George/OC.

-X-X-X-

Chapter 4: Confusion with a Dash of Cinnamon

About a week had passed, and Ron had finally noticed that Hermione wasn't living at the Burrow anymore.

"Hey Ginny, where's Hermione?"

"Didn't you know? She's living with the twins now." She replied.

"What?!" Ron cried, shocked by this news. Ginny rolled her eyes. The boy was about as observant as a stack of wet parchment. His eyes narrowed. "Why didn't she tell me?"

"In case you missed the notice, you two are no longer a couple, so Hermione has no obligation to tell you anything." Ginny reminded him curtly, her no nonsense attitude as blunt as ever.

"But why the twins? Why didn't she just get her own flat?" Ron wondered, more to himself than to his sister.

"She probably just doesn't have the money yet." Ginny replied, shrugging. Ron walked away, satisfied, and Ginny went back to flipping through _Witch Weekly _- and making fun of it in her head.

-X-X-X-

Hermione woke up early and was busying herself with making breakfast when arms wrapped around her waist from behind.

"You know, I kind of like the idea of you in the kitchen." Fred's voice was soft and alluring, and Hermione knees shook. It didn't help that she was only wearing her pajamas - a black camisole and purple shorts no less! She could feel his warm, solid body against her back, a feeling that she took far too much pleasure in.

He reached forward and flipped the pancakes she was working on, chuckling softly. "Don't let the food burn, Mione."

"Stop distracting me and it won't." Hermione replied, surprised that she could think, let alone speak.

"I distract you?" He whispered, his voice soft and throaty. Hermione swallowed thickly. Hermione was about to say something when George walked into the room.

"Pancakes smell great, Hermione." He seemed to notice the embrace that Hermione and Fred were sharing, and she swore she could hear the grin he was making. "Am I interrupting something?" He asked innocently, an act he had perfected after years of mischief at home and then at Hogwarts.

Hermione forced herself out of Fred's arms, much to the latter's annoyance.

"Breakfast is ready." She muttered, suddenly not feeling hungry. She briskly walked to her room, locking charms spilling out of her mouth as she went.

Her new pet Pygmy Puff, Helena, named after her mother, jumped up and down happily when she walked into the room. Hermione sat down on her bed and Helena jumped onto her leg, looking up at her lovingly.

Just what was going on with Fred? She wondered. One minute, he was his usual mischievous self, the next he was a total sweetheart who paid for lunch out of his own pocket! Not to mention how seductive he'd been when they were alone...

"Helena, I'm so confused." She told the Puff, who cooed as Hermione stroked her. "What should I do?" She knew that the little animal wouldn't talk to her, but it felt good to speak freely.

"Hermione! Come quick!" George called, sounding panicked, and Hermione stood up so fast that Helena fell from her lap. She unlocked her own wards and ran out. Fred was coughing and red in the face. His eyes had nearly popped out of his head and from what Hermione could tell, it was an allergic reaction to something. "What did you put in the pancakes?"

"Cinnamon, why?" Hermione asked, rushing to Fred's side without a second thought.

"He's allergic to cinnamon!" George's voice went up about four octaves, and Hermione's stomach plummeted to the ground. Fred's face was now a dangerous shade of purple, and his coughs were drier and more like a hacking sound of being unable to breathe.

"We have to get him to St. Mungo's." She said decidedly, trying not to panic. "You get your mother and the rest of the family. I'll take him." She said, helping Fred to his feet. George nodded and Disapparated to the Burrow.

Hermione dragged the hacking Fred to the fireplace, managing to grab some Floo powder from the container beside it. "St. Mungo's!" She cried before she threw the powder down and they disappeared.

-X-X-X-

"We need a doctor!" Hermione called frantically as the green flames died down. Fred coughed severely, and this time some blood spilled down his shirt. Hermione's eyes filled with tears - what had she done?

"What's the matter with him?" A Healer asked, rushing up with two other mediwitches.

"He's having an allergic reaction to cinnamon." she said. "He ate some pancakes and there was cinnamon in them..."

"Wizards can have nasty food allergies. We'll have to purge his stomach. How long ago did he eat them?" Hermione paled.

"Maybe ten, fifteen minutes ago?" She said, feeling lightheaded. The witch murmured a levitation spell and took Fred off Hermione's hands. She sent him away with the other two mediwitches, and Hermione's heart squeezed. He had to be okay. He just had too.

"Are you his girlfriend or next of kin?" The witch asked, scrutinizing her face. She wondered if the woman recognized her from the papers - she hoped not. The Prophet had never really published in her favor, not even after the war.

"Oh, no! His twin brother and the rest of his family are on their way."

As if on cue, the Weasleys flooed in.

"Hermione, what happened?" Ginny and Harry rushed over to her.

"He ate cinnamon pancakes. Oh, Mrs. Weasley, I'm so sorry!" She turned to face Molly. "I had no idea he was allergic!"

"It's not your fault, dear." Molly was worried, as a mother should be, but put on a smile to try and relax Hermione, but it didn't work very well. Hermione looked to the double doors where the mediwitches had taken Fred.

_Please, please be okay. _

-X-X-X-

"When am I getting out of here?" Fred complained the next day, sitting up in his hospital bed. He had fully recovered, but St. Mungo's wanted to keep him for observation. A fact that he was not at all pleased with.

"By tomorrow at the very latest. Now would you sit back and relax?" Hermione did her best Mrs. Weasley glare, but it only caused Fred to laugh.

"Nice try. You'll have to work on that." He said, eyes twinkling.

"Will you give me reason too?"

"Undoubtedly." Fred grinned.

Hermione groaned. Fred laughed again.

-X-X-X-

Soon enough, or not, in his opinion, Fred was released from St. Mungo's and forbidden from any and all cinnamon. Hermione had apologized profusely, and Fred had waved her away each time. It wasn't her fault - how was she to know? He hadn't had a reaction in years, mainly because he avoided cinnamon at all costs, but this time he slipped up.

Things went back to normal - Fred and George ran the shop, Hermione worked for the Ministry...everything was the way it was supposed to be.

Of course, Hermione was still confused over how she felt about Fred, but she kept that to herself as much as she could. She had taken to talking to Helena when she was particularly upset, and she liked having a little pet that she could vent her problems too.

On Friday evening, George looked out the window and saw the sun was beginning to go down. Remembering what Ginny had said about Hermione liking to watch the sunset, he yanked on his brother's arm.

"Oi, what?" Fred questioned.

"Go take Hermione to the roof."

"Why?"

"Just do it, you wanker."

"The shop-"

"I'll handle it. Go!" He shoved his brother toward the steps.

Fred, still confused, went upstairs to the flat. Hermione was sitting in the living room, seemingly working on something, but her gaze was directed at the window. Fred slowly smiled.

_The dare. _He thought with sudden clarity. Now it made sense. _George, you sneaky devil._

"Hey, 'Mione." She slowly turned her head to look at him.

"Fred." She smiled, and Fred's heart did a strange little flip.

"I want to show you something." He offered his hand, and she looked at him warily.

"This had better not be a prank." She threatened.

"It's not, promise." Fred smiled. "Now come on." She gave him one last wary look before taking his hand. He brought her to the end of the hallway, where a rope hung from a door on the ceiling. Fred yanked on the rope and a ladder tumbled down. He graciously let Hermione go first, and then he followed.

The attic was spacious with various WWW products strewn in boxes across the floor, but Fred's attention was focused on a large circular window that was covered by the animatronic redhead tipping his hat. He pushed the door open and helped Hermione onto the roof.

They had made it just in time.

The sun had crested over the buildings of Diagon Alley, creating silhouettes in the famous stores. The clouds combined in different shades of orange, purples, and reds.

"Oh, it's beautiful." Hermione sighed, a peaceful smile on her face. Fred decided right in that moment that her peaceful smile was her best one. Her lips turned up _just so _and her dimples were perfectly arched...

He realized with a start that her peaceful smile was also extremely kissable.

"Hey, Hermione?" He said quietly, so not to disturb her. She turned, the peaceful smile still present. Fred's heartbeat tripled. The sun was behind her, and it lit her up like an angel.

He didn't realize he was leaning in until they were nose to nose. She seemed to realize it at the same time he did, because her eyes grew round in fear.

"Fred, no." She turned away and pulled her legs up to her chest. Fred didn't say anything - he had a feeling that she wasn't done yet either. "I've been meaning to talk to you. I just haven't gotten the courage."

"And you were sorted into Gryffindor?" He quipped, and instead of laughing, Hermione just scoffed slightly.

"Seems a bit strange, right? With my brains, I should've been put in Ravenclaw."

"Hermione, I didn't mean-" Fred backtracked, feeling as though he had insulted her.

"I know." She sighed. "It's just...what are we, Fred? I want to think you're my friend-"

"I _am _your friend."

"_But_," Hermione glared at him, annoyed at being interrupted. "You...you are bloody confusing. One minute, you'll be your normal, mischievous self. The next, you'll be buying me lunch. And then the next, you're...well. You're being all seductive, and you throw me into a bloody tailspin!"

"Hermione-"

"You know what, just forget I said anything." She scrambled to her feet and went toward the window that would take her back inside the attic.

"Hermione, wait a second." Fred tried to stop her, but she was too quick. She slipped inside the down the stairs to the flat before he could even think about what she had said.

He heard her bedroom door close and cursed to himself.

"I am a bloody idiot."

-X-X-X-

A/N: No you aren't, Fred. I'm just making things nice and confusing. Cause confusing is fun. :D

Okay, so. I had this chapter written out in an entirely different way earlier today. It had Ron being a toadface and all kinds of annoying Romione-ness, so I basically deleted it like it was my job. I edited things all over the place and I barely recognize it now.

That's why it's 11:20 PM on Sunday and I'm just now finishing it. To those people who I said the chapter would be up by Sunday? I didn't lie! Yay!

Oh, and the cinnamon allergy? That was just a fun little segway - I never saw any witches/wizards having allergies, so I thought it'd be fun to have Fred be allergic to something.

I'm really excited to start the next chapter - George gets a love interest! Yep, I've just invented a character for George! You'll meet her next chapter. :D

I should go work on that now.

Bye!

-Charmy

P.S. Don't forget to review!


	5. Charmed, I'm Sure

How To Seduce Hermione Granger

By: TheFifthCharmedOne

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

Summary: George has dared his twin to seduce Hermione, and, being Fred, he can't back down from a dare. However, when real feelings begin to appear, can he keep up with the game he's begun, or will he be stuck in a stalemate? High Teen Rating - you have been warned. Hermione/Fred and Harry/Ginny, with George/OC.

* * *

Chapter 5: Charmed, I'm Sure

"You had better not be trying to replace me." Ginny told Hermione a few days later.

"Of course not, Gin! Kat's been my friend since we were children, way before I knew about magic. She's magical too, but went to Beauxbatons instead of Hogwarts, which was why we lost touch. Her mother was raised in France, so she had connections. However, unlike me, she's a half-blood. Her mother was a witch, her father a Muggle."

"Hermione!" A new voice called, and a girl standing by a phone booth waved to them. Hermione took off running, and Ginny kept her own pace, letting the two friends reunite.

"Kat!" They hugged tightly, and by the time they separated, Ginny was beside them.

"Ginny Weasley," The redhead said as a way of introduction.

"Kat Parker." The girl said with a winning smile. "I know that it might be strange to talk to someone who didn't go to Hogwarts, but I promise I'm no different than you. My mother was just partial to French things." She shrugged.

Kat had dark brown hair that was naturally curly, but in a beautiful way that reminded Ginny of a model. Her skin was fair, and her eyes was a very pale green, but that only added to her beauty. She was petite, but tall as well. "I also love Quidditch. Bloody amazing sport, that is."

Ginny decided that she liked this girl already. She grinned at Hermione, and the bookworm grinned back.

* * *

"Fred and George Weasley, meet Katherine Parker." Hermione introduced.

"Call me Kat if you want to make it to your next birthday." She said, sticking her arm out for a handshake. The twins shook her hand individually, looking both happy and scared. "So, you two run a joke shop, right?"

"We sell magical prank items, candies-" Fred began.

"-potions, toys, and various other things." George finished.

"Do they always do that?" Kat asked Hermione, feeling a tad overwhelmed. Hermione laughed softly.

"You get used to it." she assured.

They were eating dinner in the twins' and Hermione's flat, as Hermione had invited Kat to eat after work. Since lunch with Ginny had gone over so well, Hermione had decided that Kat could handle the twins. They were a bit much to handle at first, but once you got over that, they were a lot of fun.

She felt Fred's gaze on her, and she studiously avoided it, opting to take some bread from the basket instead. They had yet to talk about what had happened on the roof, and Hermione was attempting to forget it had ever happened.

After dinner, Hermione showed Kat her bedroom, and this was where Kat demanded answers.

"Fred was staring at you all through dinner." She said bluntly.

"How do you know it wasn't George?" Hermione questioned. Kat gave her a look.

"George is missing an ear. Fred's not." Hermione winced, she had a point. "Talk to me, Mies." Kat said quietly.

Perhaps it was the use of her childhood nickname, or just feeling overwhelmed, but Hermione's eyes filled with tears. She wasn't one to cry easily, so it surprised both her and Kat. "He must be something special." She smiled at that, but then she frowned. "Either that, or I'm going to have some Unforgivable things to do to him." Hermione had no doubt that Kat would use the Cruciatus Curse or even the Killing Curse on someone who hurt her friends, if she was motivated enough.

Hermione sat down on her bed beside Kat, looking out the window. A tear slipped from her eye and she stubbornly wiped it away with the back of her hand. Kat thought she heard Hermione mutter something about "stupid Weasleys" but it was so quiet that she very well could have imagined it.

"He drives me crazy, Kat. One minute he's the bloke you saw - mischievous but really sweet, and then the next he's trying to seduce me. I don't know what's going on in his head, and it's bloody confusing as hell."

"What do you mean by seduce?"

Hermione's face turned bright red. She told her.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"So was that why he was staring at you?"

"Not exactly." Hermione shifted her position slightly, and grabbed her pillow for comfort. Kat noticed that she was clenching the fabric so tightly that her knuckles were bone white. "He...he almost kissed me...and I almost let him."

"Almost?" Kat prodded gently. Hermione's face was rivaling a Muggle London bus.

Hermione told her how Fred had brought her to the roof to watch the sunset, something that Kat knew Hermione enjoyed immensely. She told her about how he had leaned in, and she must have too, and then how she tried to talk to him, but ran away when her courage left her.

"I see." Kat said after Hermione had finished. "Well, there's only one way to fix this. You've got to talk to him. And then snog the living daylights out of him."

"Kat, no! I can't...you don't know the whole story!" Hermione didn't think her face could get any redder. "I dated his brother!"

"George?" Kat asked, confused. Hermione shook her head.

"Ron. Fred and George have three older brothers, one younger brother, and one younger sister, Ginny. I told you about Ron in my letters - I hunted horcruxes with him and Harry Potter, remember?"

"Oh, that's right." Kat bit her lip in a rare bout of uncertainty. "This _is_ complicated, isn't it?"

"You're telling me. I think that Ron still has feelings for me, too, and that makes it even worse."

"Well, do you have feelings for him?"

"Who?"

"Ron. Come on Mies, keep up."

"Fine, fine. And no. My feelings for him faded about four months into the relationship. I just didn't have the heart to break up with him until we were together for eight months."

"You dated a bloke for four extra months after you realized you didn't love him? Blimey, you're a better person than me."

"That doesn't take much." Hermione teased, and Kat rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to ignore that little comment, Mies." Kat said with a grin. "And I'm going to help you figure this whole thing out."

"Really?" Hermione's face lit up - she loved having Kat around, that much was clear.

"Really." The two girls hugged.

* * *

"Girls are confusing. Sod it, _Hermione_ is confusing." Fred told his brother as he flipped the sign on the door of the shop to 'closed'.

"That they are, Forge." George agreed. "Don't know about the Hermione bit, but I can agree to the first part."

"I mean, I almost kissed her. But she stopped me, and now she won't even look at me. And I wouldn't have even thought about this if it wasn't for your dare."

"And what dare is that?" Both boys froze and slowly turned their heads. They weren't sure if they should be relieved or more frightened because it was Kat who had caught them.

"Talk before I make it so neither of you can have children." Kat's glare was like ice - her green eyes almost, well, catlike.

"Well, erm," George stammered, looking at his twin for help. Fred's blue eyes went wide - for once they were both speechless. Bloody bad timing, but it was a rare occurrence, so it didn't usually bother them.

"I'm waiting, and I warn you, I'm not very patient." Kat twirled her wand in her fingers, dangerous red sparks shooting from the tip. "I'm going to ask you again - what dare, and what does it have to do with my best friend?"

"It's was George's idea!" Fred finally blurted. George glared at his brother, a look of betrayal on his face. "He dared me to seduce her." He continued, knowing that his brother would forgive him, especially if it saved both their skins.

"But you went through with it, didn't you?" Kat asked, her voice silky, but undeniably threatening.

"Well, yes, but-"

"But nothing. I should hex you right there for playing with a woman's emotions like that, but because it's Mies, I should make it a curse." It was rare that Kat called Hermione anything but Mies, so the twins had caught on quickly that that was who she was referring too. "And as much fun as that _could _be..." she paused, as if weighing her options. "I'll settle for a simple hex, and a promise that, if you do fancy Mies, that all of your actions are genuine. For her sake."

"Done."

"_Rictusempra!_" Fred was overcome with laughter and a pain in his stomach that only came from being tickled for more than ten minutes. "And, for you," She thought about it for a minute. Pointing her wand at George, she waved it an said, "_Petrificus Totalus._" George's entire body seized up and he fell to the floor with a thump.

"These hexes will only last for a short while." Kat promised sweetly. She walked back upstairs, tucking her wand in her back pocket as she went. Unbeknownst to her, George's eyes followed her movements, as they were the only things he could move, and if he could have opened his mouth, it would have been agape in awe.

* * *

"Where are the twins?" Hermione asked when Kat entered the flat. Kat debated over telling Hermione about the dare, but she knew that she really cared about the twins, and to hear that they had done something like that would break her heart.

"Tied up with closing the shop. Last minute costumers." Kat lied smoothly. Hermione seemed to understand this, and went back to her work. Kat had a similar job at the Ministry, but she was usually able to complete it all while still at the office. Hermione preferred to do it at home, it gave her something to do when her mind was busy.

Kat went to get ready for bed, as she was staying in the flat with Hermione. She had just finished brushing her teeth and braiding her hair for bed when the twins slipped inside the flat. They were so quiet, Hermione hardly noticed their entrance.

Kat smirked at them as they passed, and they both blanched.

* * *

On Monday, Hermione and Kat went to work, and Fred and George discussed the two girls over the shelves of their shop.

"In all honesty, I thought that Kat was absolutely wicked. She hexed both of us without batting an eye."

"Mind you, that was _your _fault." Fred grouched, his stomach still in knots after that. "This whole thing is your fault!"

"What whole thing?" George asked.

"The bloody dare, you prat!" Fred says angrily, eyes flashing. He can't remember a time he's been so angry at his twin.

"Temper, temper, Freddie." George tells him calmly, and Fred's glare is razor sharp. "Now, are you angry because of the dare, or because you might actually fancy Hermione?" A twinkle comes to his eye, and Fred deflates instantly.

"Sorry, mate." Fred says, sounding defeated. He sits down on the stairs that lead up to the flat. "I don't _want _to fancy her. She's just..." _Bloody perfect in every way. _He finishes in his head. "She used to be just Ron's friend, but..."

"But not anymore." George finished unnecessarily. Fred looked at his brother helplessly. "You really do love her, don't you, Freddie?"

"I think I do." Fred mutters. An overwhelming sense of rightness hits him in that moment, and he stands. "I think...I mean, I don't know if it's love or not, but I sure as hell fancy her."

"About time you admitted it." Ginny grinned, and Fred's ears turned red. The twins had been so wrapped up in their conversation that they hadn't heard their sister Apparate in. "Now the question is, dear brother," Ginny smiled as she put a hand on his shoulder "What are you going to _do _about it?"

* * *

A/N: Annnnnnndddddd we're done here.

No, not really. I have things to say and ask. First, what do you guys think of Kat? She's a fun character, I'd say. But then again, I created her, so I get to say that. :D

Second, thank you SO much for all the supportive reviews! They really get me going and a lot of the time they give me ideas! So keep them coming!

Third, I'm thinking of another multi-chaptered Fred/Hermione story to come out not long after this one. It's a very loose idea, but here's the basic summary.

_Fred didn't know what to do. He couldn't raise a child without her, not alone. Sure, he had George, but that wasn't the same. How was he supposed to face his baby girl and tell her that her mother had died giving birth to her?_

Not really a summary, and I can't say for sure if it's even going to get passed that stage, but it's an idea I've had in my head for a few days now, since hearing Lullaby by Nickelback. *hint: give it a listen and watch the music video. You will cry.*

And with that, I leave you.

Please review!

-Charmy


	6. Electric Currents and Some Glue

How To Seduce Hermione Granger

By: TheFifthCharmedOne

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

Summary: George has dared his twin to seduce Hermione, and, being Fred, he can't back down from a dare. However, when real feelings begin to appear, can he keep up with the game he's begun, or will he be stuck in a stalemate? High Teen Rating - you have been warned. Hermione/Fred and Harry/Ginny, with George/OC.

-X-X-X-

Chapter 6: Electric Currents...oh, and Some Glue Too

_BOOM!_

Hermione nearly choked on her coffee and Kat shot straight out of her chair. The two girls looked at each other and ran downstairs to find the twins in quite the state.

A cauldron had exploded, and thick black smoke was billowing from it. Hermione cast a quick spell to blow it away, and helped Fred to his feet, while Kat helped George.

"Back to the drawing board, Forge," Fred said to his twin, examining the destroyed cauldron with distaste.

"What were you two thinking?" Kat demanded. "You could've gotten yourselves killed!"

"Oh, please. This is nothing." George dismissed, waving his hand. "We've been blowing ourselves up for years."

"Just what were you trying to make?" Hermione asked, not nearly as affected by the damage as Kat. She supposed that it was because she had known them longer.

"New product for the shop. Guess we mixed the wrong ingredients." Fred answered. His face was covered with ash, staining his hair and part of his shirt. Hermione approached him, and his eyes locked on her.

It would occur to her later that she could have just used a spell to clean him off, but she had this overwhelming desire to touch him when he was messy like this. The world fell away when her thumb touched his cheek. She wiped away some of the mess, leaving part of his normal skin exposed, the rest still covered in soot.

The air between them felt strangely charged, like an electric current had somehow passed in the air. It could have been left over from the explosion, but somehow, Hermione didn't think so.

Kat and George slipped away, not wanting to interrupt the moment. Well, it was more like Kat pulled George away, because he wanted to watch, and Kat wanted to give them privacy.

"Hermione," Fred said quietly, his azure eyes searching her brown ones. Hermione felt herself getting lost in that gaze, and she knew that if she wasn't careful, she would probably end up kissing him.

"You've...you've got ash all over your face." Hermione murmured.

"The woes of being a Weasley twin." He smiled, and she did too. They were leaning towards each other without realizing it, as though pulled by a magnet.

At the last moment, Hermione pulled away. Her face was bright pink, and there was a nervous shake to her hands.

"I'm sorry." She said softly, and she rushed away, up the stairs and out of sight.

-X-X-X-

Kat and George both swore colorfully, and George glanced at her appreciatively.

"You two can come in now." Fred called, knowing they had been watching. Only George walked in. "Where's Kat?"

"Upstairs with Hermione." George answered. Fred sighed, ruffling his hair in frustration and glaring at his hand when it came back covered in black smudge.

"How am I supposed to show her that I care if she runs every time I try to kiss her?" He asked his twin, who shrugged unhelpfully.

-X-X-X-

"Mies?" Kat said softly, pushing open the door to the room they were temporarily sharing.

"Go away Kat," Hermione mumbled into her pillow.

"Fat chance." Kat replied, closing the door and locking it behind her. "What are you so afraid of, Mies? Fred's a good guy."

Hermione rolled over onto her back, staring at the ceiling aimlessly. She pictured Fred's face and rubbed her eyes with the balls of her hands.

"I know! That's the problem - he's too perfect. My brain gets all muddled around him, and my heart does this annoying thing where it climbs into my throat and I my stomach flips around like an acrobat..." She sighed, combing a hand forcefully through her mangy locks.

"Sweetie, you just described the sensations of love." Kat told her, and Hermione stared at her.

"Love?" The Gryffindor squeaked.

"From the few times I have been in love, yes."

"You've been in love?" Hermione looked at Kat, who smiled a bit.

"Quite a few times, actually. Remember Michael Carson, from primary school?" Hermione nodded. "Almost married him."

"What?!" Hermione exclaimed. "What happened?"

"Found him in bed with a whore." Kat replied flippantly. Hermione's eyes rounded in sympathy. "That was the worst of the heartbreaks, because I really thought he loved me. Turned out he was just going to marry me for my mother's fortune." Adrienne Caston was a well known cosmetics designer, and her fortune was huge.

"I'm so sorry." Hermione told her friend, who shrugged.

"I'm over it, now. But when I was with Michael, I experienced all of that and more. And then there was Stephen, Christopher, Oliver..."

"Please don't tell me you almost married all of them!" Hermione said, shocked. Her only romantic experience had been with Ron, and that had gone swimmingly, hadn't it? And there was Viktor Krum in her fourth year, but that hardly counted.

"Oh, no! Only Michael had that honor." Kat replied. "However, I did love all of them. And, based on my experience, I can tell you that you love Fred. You may not be ready to admit it, but you do."

Biting her bottom lip, Hermione looked out the window.

"Before I can do anything, I need to talk to Ginny."

-X-X-X-

"Told you so!" Ginny crowed teasingly, and Hermione shoved her with a shy smile. "Thanks for getting her to admit it." Ginny said to Kat. They all sat in Ginny's room in the Burrow, silencing charms and locked doors in place. Hermione and Ginny were on the bed, and Kat was leaning against the wall.

"Didn't take much." Kat smirked at Hermione. "Especially because she almost kissed him."

Ginny's eyes went round, and Hermione's face turned red. "Kat!" she cried in embarrassment.

"Oops, was I not supposed to say that?" She grinned, and Hermione threw a pillow at her.

"Tell me, tell me, tell me!" Ginny cried excitedly.

"I didn't actually kiss him though!" Hermione protested.

"Don't care. You almost did!" Ginny grinned. Reluctantly, Hermione told her about the two times she had almost kissed Fred Weasley.

-X-X-X-

"Couldn't just ask Kat out like a normal person?" Fred asked George, watching his brother with an amused smile.

"You're one to talk about asking someone out." George said pointedly as he filled a large bucket with super sticky glue. "I haven't seen you ask Hermione out yet."

"That's different," Fred said lamely, hating that his twin was right.

"At least I have the gall to do something."

"Oh shut up, you prat."

-X-X-X-

When Kat and Hermione returned to the flat, it was suspiciously quiet. Hermione knew a quiet flat was never a good thing - it meant the twins were up to something.

"Keep your wand and your wits about you. It's too quiet." Hermione warned her.

"Oh, please. They've probably just gone to sleep." Kat went past Hermione and opened the door to the flat. Hermione stepped back into something, but she didn't look to see what it was. She was too focused on the bucket that Kat was now wearing on her head, as well as the mysterious looking goop she was covered in.

"Oh, no." Hermione tried not to laugh, knowing exactly how livid Kat would be. She felt hands on her shoulders and looked to see Fred grinning behind her. Her heart skidded to a stop, and then restarted, only to beat ten times faster. "Frederick Gideon Weasley!" She reprimanded him.

"I had nothing to do with it." Fred smiled down at her, his height playing an unfair advantage, and Hermione struggled to remember exactly what she was supposed to be mad at him for. "For once." He added.

Hermione heard a cackling laugh from inside the flat, and knew that Fred was telling the truth. George had pranked Kat. Clearly, he had a death wish.

Stepping away from Fred so that she could think clearly, she moved around the motionless Kat and yelled at George.

"George Fabian Weasley!" She said angrily, still fighting a smile. She needed to be serious. She was going to continue when Kat finally exploded.

"GEORGE, I AM GOING TO MURDER YOU!" She howled, taking the bucket off of her head. She tried to pull her wand out from her pocket to find that she couldn't - the glue had stuck it to her jeans. "GEORGE!" She screamed, and George took off running. Kat chased him, and Hermione and Fred watched with looks of disbelief. "Ha! Got you!" She tackled him to the floor, and was now straddling him across the stomach.

"In more ways than one." George smirked, and Kat's eyebrows furrowed. "Fancy a date with me Saturday night?" He asked, bravely stroking the side of her face.

"You pranked me just so that you could ask me out?" She should have sounded enraged, but her voice was strangely soft.

"Well, it seemed like a good idea at the time." He smirked cockily. "And if this is the result," He looked down purposefully where she was straddling him. "I'll have to prank you more often."

Kat seemed to just notice the position they were in, and her face turned Gryffindor red.

"You wouldn't dare." She said, glaring.

"I would." He confirmed, deciding that she looked absolutely stunning when she was blushing. "Go out with me?"

"Sure." Kat smiled, and George grinned back. "Don't fool yourself into thinking that I won't get you back for that prank."

"Wouldn't dream of it." He winked, and Kat rolled her eyes, the smile still on her face. She stood , and noticed with a grimace that her clothes were ruined from the glue. "It'll come out with a simple cleaning spell." George offered.

"It's fine. I needed to shower anyway." Kat replied. She walked toward the bathroom. George watched as she did so, and then once she had disappeared behind the closed door, George approached his brother, clapping him on the shoulder.

"And _that,_ dear twin, is how you ask a girl out." He flicked his glance to Hermione for a split second, and then disappeared down to his bedroom.

Fred and Hermione were alone.

"Um," Hermione said brilliantly, fighting a blush at George's words. Fred wasn't faring much better, and they were looking at each other with a strange kind of awkwardness.

"George is quite ridiculous, isn't he?" Fred coughed.

"Takes one to know one." Hermione commented, and a small smile came to Fred's face. "Well, good night, Fred."

She had already closed her bedroom door when Fred managed to say good night back to her.

And then he promptly kicked the wall in frustration.

Now he was in an even worse mood because his foot was sore, and he had given up the perfect chance to ask Hermione out.

_Sodding hell. _

-X-X-X-

A/N: Baha, I'm turning Fred into such a sap. Also, I realized that there's a bit of a plothole here - Hermione should technically be at Hogwarts, according to the canon. Seeing as it's eight months after the Battle and everything. But let's just pretend that she took a year off, or something. :P

Fred: You seriously need to fix that. Make me more macho, woman!

Me: Oh shush. It's my story and I'll do what I bloody well want.

George: Yeah, like pair me and Kat together! Thanks!

Kat: Shut up, you twit.

George: You're beautiful when you blush.

Kat: ...Didn't I tell you to shut up?

George: -grinning cheekily- Doesn't mean I'll listen.

Me: Okay, okay, lovebirds. Break it up.

George: Speaking of lovebirds...

Kat: When are Fred and Hermione getting together?

Me: -looks at the pair in question- Later. Haven't exactly decided yet.

George: Well that's just bloody unhelpful.

Me: -shrugs- You'll just have to wait and see.

And that concludes this chapter, loves. Hope you all enjoyed, please review!

-Charmy

P.S. For the reviewer who asked for more information about Kat, I included her love life in this chapter, and, when she goes on her date with George in the next chapter, I'll reveal her personal life.

P.P.S. There's also a sickening amount of Fremione interaction without real interaction in this chapter. If that makes sense, let me know what you thought!

-listens to Hedwig's theme as she posts the new chapter-

:)


	7. Feeling Lucky

How To Seduce Hermione Granger

By: TheFifthCharmedOne

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

Summary: George has dared his twin to seduce Hermione, and, being Fred, he can't back down from a dare. However, when real feelings begin to appear, can he keep up with the game he's begun, or will he be stuck in a stalemate? High Teen Rating - you have been warned. Hermione/Fred and Harry/Ginny, with George/OC.

-X-X-X-

Chapter 7: Feeling Lucky

Kat had never felt so nervous in her life.

Her hands shook, her heart pounded, and she was so warm she felt positively feverish.

And it was all because of one man - George Weasley.

She would be lying if she said she hadn't had a slight fancy for him from the start. Even if Hermione wasn't interested in Fred, she would have preferred George. Maybe it was the twinkle in his eyes, or the fact that he was willing to go to any lengths to impress a girl, but she was positively smitten with him.

She hadn't fallen this hard or this fast for someone since her former fiancé, Michael. To be honest, she was unnerved, but also intrigued. It was a strange combination to consider.

She was standing in the living room of the twins' flat, waiting for George to leave his bedroom so they could go on their date. As she had no permanent residence in London yet, she had been staying with the twins and Hermione so that she wouldn't have to go to France and face her mother.

She wore a pair of fitted, wide-bottom jeans with a salmon pink blouse. The blouse was like a tank top, but a bit looser and feminine. She wore a black leather jacket over it, with wedge sandals. It may be January, but she was determined to look good.

"Ready to go?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." She replied. "I'd compliment you on how you look, but I wouldn't want to boost your ego." He did look very handsome in black trousers and a crisp sky blue shirt that brought out his eyes.

George laughed.

"My ego's already boosted by the fact that you agreed to go out with me."

"You thought I wouldn't?"

"I had my suspicions." He smiled, leaning forward in a way that made Kat lose her breath. "But I'm glad you did."

-X-X-X-

"We've talked about me for about an hour now. As much as I love to brag," - George grinned when Kat rolled her eyes - "what I really want to know is your story."

For a moment, Kat was surprised by the sincerity in his voice. "If you're willing to tell me, that is."

Kat didn't open up to people easily, especially not men, but she found her story coming to her lips in a frenzy, as if desperate to come out. George was just that easy to talk to, and for the first time in a long time, she was willing to talk about the deepest secrets of her past.

She should have scoffed at the idea - it was their first date, for Merlin's sake! However, she found that she was telling him everything in a matter of minutes.

"Well, since you're so curious," She took a deep breath, and swig of her drink, before starting her story. "I was born in the same town as Hermione, not far from inner London. We grew up together, but were forced apart when I turned 10 and my parents got divorced. My mother whisked me away to France, and I never heard from my father again." Pain flashed across her eyes, and George stayed quiet, letting her speak without interruption. "If I had stayed in England for another year, I would've been accepted into Hogwarts, but because my mother insisted on Beauxbatons, that was where I ended up. I was the odd one out there - French people are usually pale, blond, and thin. I'm a brunette, fair, and pudgy. You can do the math." George refrained from arguing that she was not 'pudgy'. "I did love Madame Maxime, and you have no idea how disappointed I was when she didn't let me go to the Triwizard Tournament." She sighed, a bit wistfully, he noted, and didn't speak for a few more minutes. "I was engaged, almost right after I graduated. We dated for about a year, and he proposed. I accepted." She glanced at him to see his reaction, but he was carefully expressionless. "But I found him in bed with another woman, so needless to say, that ended that."

Speaking for the first time, George said, "So that's why you don't trust men."

"That, and because of my dad leaving us." Kat replied, still surprised at how open she could be with George, and how much she wanted to continue talking.

"You can trust me, Kat," George reached over and took her hand, his eyes locking with hers. "I promise you that."

-X-X-X-

After a stressful week at work, Hermione was looking forward to a quiet night at home. All she wanted was to curl up with her favorite Muggle love story and get lost inside the worn pages. She didn't think that was so wrong.

Apparently, however, Fred had other ideas.

"Fred, stop. I'm trying to read." She was sitting up against the couch in the their flat, Fred sitting on the sofa behind her. His legs were on either side of her, and his hands were massaging her shoulders in an attempt to distract her.

"Your shoulders are so tense, though." He said thoughtfully. "Any reason why?"

"Probably work." Hermione shifted so that she was below his reach. It was terrible for her posture, but she couldn't concentrate with his hands on her.

Stubbornly, and subconsciously unable to keep from touching her, Fred settled for playing with her hair. Curiously, she didn't argue with him. He peeked over her shoulder to see what she was reading.

_"In vain, I have struggled. It will not do. My feelings will not be repressed. You must allow me to tell you how ardently I admire and love you." _(1)

He took a quick glance at Hermione to see what her reaction was. Her eyes were round, racing over the words with a speed he had never seen. She must really enjoy the book.

With a quiet sigh, he returned to playing with her hair, noting with happiness that she still didn't reprimand him for it.

-X-X-X-

When George and Kat opened the door to the restaurant, they saw that it was raining bullets.

"Oh sod it," Kat muttered, eyeing her outfit with annoyance. "I would forget to bring an umbrella."

"No worries," George smiled, and he dug around in his pocket for a moment before producing a small box like contraption. He held it out in the rain and it transfigured into an umbrella. "Mind you, it's not supposed to do that, but it works for now."

"That's incredible." Kat didn't bother to keep the amazement from her voice. George never felt prouder of an accomplishment of his and Fred's than he did in that moment.

They walked down the road, safe from the rain, with hands interlocked. Kat could barely keep the smile off of her face.

-X-X-X-

Hermione yawned, putting her book to the side in favor of stretching. She noted with a bit of amusement that Fred had fallen asleep on the couch. She checked the clock - it was a little after nine o'clock. Fred would be ashamed with himself for falling asleep so early.

As she turned to wake him, she was caught by how beautiful he looked when he was sleeping. The red fringes of his hair partially covered his eyebrows, and is one hand was under his head, while the other was where her head had been previously, as though he had fallen asleep while fixing her hair. She supposed that this was his most peaceful time.

"Her-my-nee.." he said in his sleep, and her heart stopped. Was he dreaming about her? "Love..you.." he continued, and Hermione fell backwards in shock.

It was in that moment that George and Kat returned, opening the door and thus stirring Fred from his slumber.

"Evening, Sleeping Beauty." George grinned at his twin, who promptly threw a pillow at his head.

Hermione scrambled to her feet and took hold of Kat's arm, barely letting her get a word in edgewise as she yanked her toward her bedroom.

"I don't even get a good night kiss?" George called, and Kat smiled apologetically, blowing an air kiss. George mimed catching it and putting in his pocket. He didn't get to see Kat's reaction, as the door to Hermione's bedroom slammed shut.

"

-X-X-X-

"What happened?" Kat asked.

"Erm, well..."

"Mies, you just pulled me away from one of the best dates of my life. You'd better have a damn good reason."

"Sorry." Hermione apologized meekly, and Kat smiled kindly.

"It's okay, really. Now explain."

Hermione told her about hers and Fred's earlier conversation, and then just before she and George had returned, how Fred had mumbled a confession in his sleep.

"Okay." Kat said contemplatively. "Well, George told me that Fred deeply cares for you. Now he's told you."

"Not so much told me as much as dreamt of telling me." Hermione played with her fingers uncertainly.

"Same thing. Come on Mies. What's the harm?"

For once, Hermione Granger didn't have an answer.

-X-X-X-

"Girls are strange." Fred commented on the two girls and their mad dash out of the room. "So, how was the date?" he added curiously.

"Amazing." George replied, and Fred couldn't recall a time that George had smiled so widely, except for when they pulled a prank. "She's something else, Freddie."

"I'm sure she is, Georgie." Fred smiled happily for his twin - it had been a while since George had dated anyone, and to see that their date had gone well was a very good thing.

-X-X-X-

The next evening, Fred found Hermione on the roof of the shop. He vaguely remembered saying something in his sleep the night before, but he wasn't sure what it was.

"Hey, 'Mione." He greeted, and she acknowledged him with a nod of her head, eyes still glued to the sunset. He rubbed the back of his neck, where he noticed with annoyance was covered with a sheen of nervous sweat. He rubbed his hand on his jeans and sat down by Hermione, looking over her head to the sunset.

They silently watched as the sun sank below the horizon and stars began to appear in the sky.

"Fred?" Her voice was thoughtful.

He looked over at her, a bit surprised that she had spoken. "This might sound crazy, but," she curled her hair behind her ear, pausing before she spoke. "Do you love me?" She scoffed at herself, hastily adding, "The other night, when you were sleeping, you muttered my name and that you loved me. I just want to know if it's true."

Fred was sure his heart had stopped beating. He hadn't heard anything after 'do you love me?'

_Yes, yes, and YES! _His mind yelled, but his body said differently. His eyes went wide in panic, and of course, that was the moment that Hermione looked at him. She mistook the panic for pity, and stood up so abruptly that he almost fell over. She briskly walked toward the window without a word, but before she could climb inside, he grabbed her wrist.

"You're not walking away again." He told her softly, his grip on her arm soft yet firm. "To answer your question," He moved his hand down to take hers, rubbing her wrist gently with the pad of his thumb. "Yes." He pulled her flush against him and held her there. She stared up at him with her beautiful brown eyes, face scarlet and chest heaving slightly. Her pink lips were parted, as though she was going to speak, but Fred cut her off with a kiss.

-X-X-X-

A/N: Woot! Sorry for the delay on this, my computer was being repaired. I'm going back to school tomorrow, so I won't be on much for most of the day. I'll try to be back on Monday or Tuesday, but with classes starting up again, it's kind of iffy. Just bare with me, kay?

Please review!

-Charmy

P.S. (1) - This is a direct quote from _Pride and Prejudice, _written by Jane Austen, circa 1813. No money was made from its use.


	8. I Fell For You

How To Seduce Hermione Granger

By: TheFifthCharmedOne

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

Summary: George has dared his twin to seduce Hermione, and, being Fred, he can't back down from a dare. However, when real feelings begin to appear, can he keep up with the game he's begun, or will he be stuck in a stalemate? High Teen Rating - you have been warned. Hermione/Fred and Harry/Ginny, with George/OC.

-X-X-X-

Chapter 8: I Fell For You

"Fred, stop." He pressed kisses against the warm flesh of her neck, his arms still wrapped around her waist.

"No." He argued, his mouth moving against her skin in a way that made her knees go weak.

"Please. We-we..." Fred covered her mouth with his, hot and heady. "We need...we need to..to talk a-about..." She continued, her mind was slowly shutting down and instinct was taking over. It was an uncomfortable feeling for her, and she made a brave attempt at maintaining her composure.

"Gods, Hermione." Fred growled seductively, his teeth lightly scratching her jawline in a way that made her gasp. "You need to stop talking."

"B-But..." she stammered, her body feeling strangely like jelly. In the back of her mind, she knew that Fred was enjoying how much of an effect he was having on her. "Fred, please." she managed, eyes closing lazily. No matter how much she was enjoying his attention, she needed to discuss what he had just confessed, to make sense of it. Fred finally pulled back, much to his annoyance, and Hermione felt her brain begin to clear, much to her relief.

"You're one stubborn bird, you know that?" He asked irritably, but the smile on his face said he wasn't angry at all. She was sure she looked thoroughly snogged, and she had no idea how she was going to explain _that_ to Kat.

"I'm not a bird," she protested inconsequentially, looking at him with confusing swimming in her eyes. "What was that all about?"

"That, my dear, was the best snog you've ever received, and there'll be more where that came from, if we stop this talking nonsense." He leaned forward, and Hermione held up her hand, her face still flushed. He took her hands and pushed them down to her sides, leaning closer, but not kissing her. "I'm sure Ronniekins never kissed you like that." he grinned when her cheeks turned a darker shade of red.

"But why?"

"Why did I snog you?" he clarified, and smirked when her face began to put Gryffindor red to shame.

"Yes." she said lamely.

"Well, the reason is simple." Fred brushed his hand along her cheek, and Hermione unconsciously leaned toward his hand, and he cupped her face. "I love you, Hermione Granger."

The smile that came to Hermione's face was incandescent. "So, what do you say to a date on Friday night?"

Hermione's smile brightened.

"I'd love too."

"Now that that's out of the way..." Fred grinned, and Hermione rolled her eyes, blushing.

"Why do you love me?" Hermione asked, curiously. Fred shook his head.

"You ask the strangest questions." He laid his hands over hers and she stared at them, marveling at how large his hand was and how it fit perfectly over hers.

"I want to know, though!" Hermione insisted, and Fred just smiled, squeezing her hand lightly.

"Fine, fine." He pondered for a few minutes, looking up in the sky. The night wind blew softly against his red hair. "I love how clever you are, how fierce and dedicated you are to your work. I think that you're absolutely beautiful, both inside and out." He cast a winning smile her way, and Hermione's breath caught in her throat. "It's getting late," he noted, looking up at the sky again.

"Right," Hermione said breathlessly. He stood, and offered her his hand. She took it without hesitation. "But before we go in and face my brother and his barmy girlfriend, and my _lovely _sister," Hermione couldn't help but smile at his description of Kat and Ginny. "Now I have a question for you."

"What's that?"

He pulled her closer, and her heartbeat quickened. "Just how do you feel about me?"

Hermione met his eyes and smiled slowly, in a way that made Fred's lip curve upward.

"I love you, Fred Weasley." She said quietly. "Don't make me regret it." She added with a slight glare.

"Oh, ye of little faith."

They walked back downstairs, hand in hand.

-X-X-X-

As expected, Ginny and Kat demanded to know everything about Hermione's blossoming relationship with Fred. They camped out in the twins' flat, much to said twins' protestations. Hermione and Kat were able to convince them, with some persuasion that Ginny claimed scarred her for life.

"Honestly! My two best friends snogging my brothers is just plain weird!" Despite knowing Kat for only a few weeks, the two were already close.

"You honestly expect us to think that you've been an angel with Harry?" Hermione said with hands on her waist.

Ginny opened her mouth, as if to argue, but then closed it an nodded.

"Fair point."

-X-X-X-

"Hermione, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Hermione said confidently. Ginny pouted.

"What kind of Gryffindor are you?" she complained. "Okay, fine. Hmm." An evil smile came to Ginny's face, something that made Hermione groan with fear. "Who's the better kisser? Ron or Fred?"

Hermione's eyes widened to an impossible size, and even Kat was speechless. "Well?" Ginny asked impatiently.

Hermione bit her lip, and then mumbled something. "What was that?"

"Ron will hate me," she complained.

"_I _will hate you if you don't tell me." Ginny said relentlessly.

"Fine! Fred!" The bookworm exclaimed, blushing. Ginny grinned, and Kat gave the redhead a nod of approval.

Kat continued to torment Hermione when the bookworm again chose truth for her next turn.

"_Why_ is Fred a better kisser?"

Hermione didn't think her face could have gotten any redder.

-X-X-X-

A few days later, Hermione was standing by the stove, brewing some sort of concoction for her and Fred's dinner. Kat and George were out on a date, so the new couple was alone.

Warm arms wrapped around Hermione from behind and an instant smile came to her face.

"I distinctly recall saying something about a sexy witch in a kitchen recently." He said into her ear.

"I think I recall that too. Maybe not the 'sexy witch' part." Hermione teased.

"Oh, believe me, love. I was thinking it." Fred nibbled on her ear, and she couldn't stop smiling.

Thursday came, and Hermione took the day off of her job in the Ministry to work in the shop. She found that she enjoyed it there, and she got to spend time with Fred, which was an added bonus.

She was carrying a box of Extendable Ears and getting ready to restock when she heard the bell over the door sound, signaling that someone had entered the shop. Curious, Hermione walked over to the counter to see who had come in.

"Fred!" A feminine voice that made Hermione's blood freeze. She recognized it immediately. Angelina Johnson, Fred's former girlfriend and his date to the Yule Ball.

Reminding herself that she and Fred were together, and that Angelina was _not _with him, she walked around the corner, ready to smile and say hi, when she saw that Fred and Angelina were embracing.

And not in a friendly hug, either.

_It's okay, it's okay, it's just a hug, nothing more-_

_Oh. Fuck! _

She barely registered the clattering of the box of Extendable Ears and felt her entire body stiffen. Her wand was in her hand in an instant, and she cast a wordless hex that sent the two flying away from each other. Her chest clenched at the thought of hurting Fred, but then she remembered why she was angry.

"Hermione!" The word was a combination of an accusation and a question, but Hermione didn't care what Angelina thought of her. She kept her eyes locked on Fred.

She said nothing, tears filling her eyes as she stared at him, betrayal and hurt shining through. Fred seemed stuck in his spot.

"Her-"

She cast a spell that shot forth a red stream of light that made the shelf behind Fred explode.

"The date's off." Hermione said icily, and ran up the stairs to the flat.

-X-X-X-

A/N: I siriusly considered adding more, but I decided to leave you with an evil cliffhanger. Needless to say, I haven't the faintest idea when this will be updated, as my crazy college schedule already has me behind, but I will attempt to write throughout the course of the week. I don't know for sure if it'll happen, but I _will _try.

Please review! :D

-Charmy

P.S. Sorry about how short the chapter is, I'll try to do better next time.


	9. I'm Here For You

How To Seduce Hermione Granger

By: TheFifthCharmedOne

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

Summary: George has dared his twin to seduce Hermione, and, being Fred, he can't back down from a dare. However, when real feelings begin to appear, can he keep up with the game he's begun, or will he be stuck in a stalemate? High Teen Rating - you have been warned. Hermione/Fred and Harry/Ginny, with George/OC.

* * *

Chapter 9: I'm Here For You

"Please, just let me talk to her!"

"No way in hell!"

"Kat, you don't understand-"

"I understand perfectly, Fred! You broke my best friend's heart!" Kat growled, eyes flashing. George gently took hold of her arm, caught between jumping to his brother's defense and ripping said brother a new asshole for what he'd done.

"It wasn't like that! She kissed me!"

"Oh, and that makes it okay?" Kat asked sarcastically. "You kissed back!"

"What was I supposed to do?"

"Push her away, you goddamn bastard!" Kat screamed. She shoved him and prodded his chest with her wand. "If you really loved Hermione, you would have pushed that bitch away the moment she walked through the door!"

Fred opened his mouth to speak, but the door that Kat was standing in front of opened slowly, and there was Hermione. She looked awful - her cheeks were puffy and her eyes were red and bloodshot. Her mangy brown locks were messier than usual and her skin was scarily pale.

Kat turned and Fred stared, his heart breaking because he knew that he had caused this.

"Mies," Kat whispered.

"I want to talk to you." She said, looking directly at Fred. To Kat, she said, "It's okay. I can handle it."

"Are you sure?" Kat sent a vicious glare at Fred, which he didn't react too because he was too busy staring at Hermione - even angry and heartbroken, she was absolutely stunning.

"I'm sure. George, take Kat somewhere nice." Hermione's eyes were still fastened on Fred.

"Okay." George led Kat away, a heavy look in his eyes that begged his twin not to do anything stupid.

The couple disappeared out of the flat. Fred and Hermione were alone.

Fred stepped forward, but Hermione had her wand out, pointing it directly at his chest.

"Don't come any closer." She warned.

"Okay." He agreed cautiously, slowly. He noticed that her wand was shaking slightly, as though she didn't have a strong grip on it. Either that, or she couldn't keep a steady hold because she couldn't bring herself to harm him. He hoped it was the second one.

She backed into the bedroom and Fred carefully followed, not daring to test his brunette beauty.

"Answer me this." She requested evenly. "Was everything you said just a ploy to get me to fall for you? Just a laugh that you and George could share? You get the stiff, boring, stick-in-the-mud bookworm to loosen up and then pull the rug out from under her?" She scoffed and chuckled bitterly, her voice slightly hoarse. "Funny how I don't see the joke." Her shoulders shook with unexpressed rage.

"It wasn't like that at all!" Fred said, his eyes pleading her to see it. "Well, it sort of was at first, because George dared me to-"

"Dared you to what?"

Fred swallowed hard and muttering something out of the corner of his mouth. "Don't mumble. Tell me." Her voice was dangerously soft, with a bit of desperation that made his heart crack again.

"George dared me to seduce you because we wanted you to see that not all of us Weasleys are like Ron." He rushed out, and he hated the look that Hermione sent him, but before she could speak, he added more. "But I fell in love with you. I didn't expect it, trust me, but you..." he pursed his lips, as though in thought. "You changed all the rules. You made me feel things I've never felt before."

"Like what?" Hermione asked.

"Like..." he fumbled for words, his ears turning red. Hermione smiled through her tears. "My heart does this weird flipping thing when you come close, and I swear my stomach falls to the ground in a heap, and..."

"Okay, I think I've heard enough." 'Hermione' grinned and called out, "Hermione, you can come out now."

The closet door opened and there was the real Hermione. She ran into Fred's arms and kissed him soundly on the lips, which he returned immediately. When they pulled apart, Ginny was standing where 'Hermione' had been. "I've got some pretty good acting skills, huh, big brother?" Ginny smirked.

"You're never going to let me live this down, are you?"

"Absolutely not."

"Fantastic." He deadpanned, and turned to his girlfriend. "That was pretty sneaky-you got me good."

"Say that again so that I can savor it." Ginny said, eyes gleaming. Fred grabbed a pillow from Kat's bed and tossed it at her. She caught it and shook her head.

"I don't think my pride could take that."

"Okay, fine." Ginny grumbled, the smile still on her face. "Don't get into too much trouble." She winked and disappeared with a pop.

"So..." Fred drawled, looking at Hermione with his smile still present. "Jealous, much?"

"Shut up!" She shoved him, pulling herself out of his embrace, only to be pulled right back in. "I think I'm allowed, you prat." He kissed her neck and ran his nose through her curls, breathing in her scent. She pursed her lips, trying not to smile.

"Mhm. So, tell me, were Kat and George in on this prank, or was it just you and Ginny?"

"It was me mainly. Ginny volunteered to use the glamour. Initially it was going to be a polyjuice potion, but that would have taken too long..." He kissed her neck again, this time lightly sucking on the skin. "Stop that." She reprimanded, pretending not to notice how breathless she was. "What did you think of the prank?" She was seeking his approval, though she knew she didn't need it.

"I think...that it's about time you use those brains of yours for something more than reading." He turned her around in his arms.

"Keep teasing me and I'll call Ginny back here."

Fred's grin widened.

"I have a way to stop that."

She raised an eyebrow challengingly. Fred leaned down and pressed his lips against hers, effectively cutting off any more words.

* * *

"Devious," Kat approved of the prank that Ginny and Hermione had pulled on Fred. "I love it."

She turned to Hermione "So, are you and Fred okay? Did he ever explain what happened with that Angelina person?"

"We're fine. The date's been rescheduled for next week." Hermione sighed and shifted her weight to the left so that she was sitting on her legs. "As for Angelina, I don't know exactly. I know what I saw, and I'm pretty sure she kissed him first. Not that I'm going to excuse him for kissing her back, but in a strange way, I think I can understand it."

Kat nodded. "And, besides," She blushed delicately "He came back to me in the end, so that says something, right?"

Ginny smiled.

"It says everything, love."

* * *

"George Fabian Weasley!" Kat yelled.

"Frederick Gideon Weasley!" Hermione joined in.

"Yes dear?" The twins replied in unison.

"Give me back-" Hermione began.

"-my knickers!" Kat finished.

"They took yours too?" Kat and Hermione looked at each other in astonishment, still speaking at the exact same time.

The twins looked at each other, grinned, and looked back at their girlfriends.

"That's hot." They said appreciatively, and Hermione and Kat both had to think for a minute before they turned bright red. Of course the twins would appreciate their girlfriends speaking together.

"Give them back!" Kat demanded, securing her towel around her chest. She had just gotten out of the shower and opened her underwear drawer to find it completely empty.

Hermione had been setting up her outfit for the day and waiting for Kat to finish in the shower when she noticed her knickers were missing.

"Why should we?"

Hermione glared at Fred, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Fred Weasley." she said menacingly. "Return our undergarments _immediately._ Or you will regret it."

"Sounds intriguing." He grinned, and Hermione's eyes narrowed further. "Oh come on. It's just a bit of fun. No harm intended."

"For you, maybe." Kat grumbled, shifting awkwardly. Hermione felt a pang of sympathy, as she was still in nothing but a towel. Kat looked at her boyfriend, eyes wide and pleading. "George, please. I'd like to put clothes on."

Instead of cracking a joke, George looked at his brother, communicating wordlessly with his twin. Fred groaned.

"You are so whipped." He muttered, and he waved his wand and the girls squealed as underwear dropped out of nowhere, burying them. "You never said _how_ we had to return them." Hermione heard the distinct slap of high-fives and she cursed them colorfully. "Tsk, tsk, love. Would your mother, or mine, for that matter, want to hear you talking like that?"

* * *

"Welcome back!" The twins chorused to Verity the moment she walked into the shop. She had been away for about a month on a much needed vacation.

"Hi, boys." Verity smiled, hugging them individually, holding onto George a bit longer than Kat felt comfortable with. "I see you've managed to keep them place from burning down without me."

"They had help." Hermione stepped forward with a grin. "Nice to finally meet you, I'm Hermione Granger."

"As in Harry Potter's best friend?" Verity asked, looking starstruck. Hermione shrugged and nodded modestly. "It's so great to meet you in person!" Verity gushed. "Are the rumors true? Are you responsible for most of his successes?"

"She definitely is. The Chosen One couldn't have found his way out of a paper bag without her." Fred wrapped an arm around his girlfriend.

"Harry is a very talented wizard!" Hermione said defensively. "He was just very...impulsive."

"Like me?" Fred grinned, brushing a curl behind her ear.

"Better than you. But not by much." Hermione teased.

"All right, all right, lovebirds. That's enough of that." George ruffled his twin's hair.

"Get off, you wanker!" Fred complained. George laughed as he tried to fix his hair, but only proved to mess it up more.

"Lovebirds?" Verity questioned. "Seems I missed more than I thought." She looked over at George, and Kat stepped toward him, far too aware of the blond's attention on her boyfriend.

George and Verity noticed nothing. Kat narrowed her eyes.

* * *

"I mean, honestly! She was practically undressing him with her eyes!" Kat ranted later that night with silencing charms in place. Hermione was lying on her bed, hugging a pillow, and Ginny was mindlessly braiding her hair. "I'd like some support, girls." Kat glared at the two of them.

"Best support I can offer is talking to him. Does he realize that Verity's got the hots for him?" Hermione asked.

Kat shrugged. Ginny was unusually silent.

"What's up with you?" Kat asked, nudging the redhead.

"Nothing." Ginny said, her voice a monotone.

"Liar." Hermione accused. "What did Harry do?"

"Nothing."

"Then why are you angry?" Kat asked.

"That's why I'm angry. Today's our six month anniversary, and he did _nothing_. I doubt he even remembered!" She exploded. "After all I've done for him, you think he'd have the courtesy to at least say, 'happy anniversary'! But, no! Nothing!"

"Well, it's only five - maybe he's planning a surprise dinner?" Hermione offered hopefully. Ginny scoffed.

"Not bloody likely. He's about as subtle as a sack of newspaper." She sighed and ran a hand through her hair, clearly annoyed and saddened by her boyfriend's negligence. "I'll deal with it. Sorry for bringing you two down." She smiled weakly.

"Stop that - I was just bitching because George is an oblivious idiot."

"Seems like all boys are." Ginny said with a small smile.

"I'll drink to that." Kat put a hand on Ginny's shoulder. "Go to his flat. You'll feel better once you hex him a bit."

"That's true." Ginny chuckled, and hugged Kat. "I'll curse George if he does anything stupid, though I'm sure I'll have to fight Hermione and Fred for a chance."

Kat laughed.

"I can handle him." She said confidently.

"For that miniature chance that you couldn't, I'm here for you."

"Thanks."

Ginny nodded, and with a quick wave at Hermione, she disapparated with a pop.

* * *

A/N: Next chapter, Verity confesses her feelings to George and the twin is faced with a choice. Kat or Verity? Also, Harry gets his head out of his arse, and there will of course be Fred and Hermione fluff! :D

So, how'd I do for this update? I know I took longer than expected, but I've been insanely busy to past few days, and I only have time to write on nights without homework, which are becoming fewer and fewer as the semester continues. However, I will try to finish this story by if not before Spring Break, which is in the third week of March. So we'll just have to wait and see. :D

Please review on your way out!

-Charmy


	10. Complications

How To Seduce Hermione Granger

By: TheFifthCharmedOne

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

Summary: George has dared his twin to seduce Hermione, and, being Fred, he can't back down from a dare. However, when real feelings begin to appear, can he keep up with the game he's begun, or will he be stuck in a stalemate? High Teen Rating - you have been warned. Hermione/Fred and Harry/Ginny, with George/OC.

* * *

Chapter 10: Complications

"Hey, George?"

George looked up from the invention he was tinkering with to see Kat standing in the doorway.

"Hey, Kitten." He greeted with a smile. Kat's heart skipped a beat. "What's up?"

"Can I talk to you?" she bit her lip nervously. George put down his screwdriver and gave her his full attention. "It's about Verity."

"Verity?" George asked, sounding confused. Kat played with her nails, shifting her weight. "What about her?"

"She's in love with you." Kat blurted. George's eyebrows shot into his hairline. "She's probably planning some elaborate thing for Valentine's Day, and I just wanted to make it clear that if you choose her, I won't hate you. I might hex you, or curse you until you can't see straight, but I won't hate you."

"Kitten," George began, but Kat held up a hand.

"It's better this way - saves us both a lot of complications." she smiled. Only George could see that her lips wavered just the slightest bit. "It was a nice run. I had fun." She turned around, as if to leave, but George was behind her in an instant. He took her hand.

"Don't you dare." He said softly, but firmly. "You're not about to walk out that door with that kind of goodbye. Even if Verity does feel that way about me, I'm in a relationship with you."

She looked back at him, a hopelessness in her eyes that only came from someone who had experienced extreme heartbreak.

"But how can I sure that won't change?"

"It won't." George said earnestly. "I never saw Verity as anything more than a little sister. A blond Ginny, if you will." He interlocked his fingers in hers, nothing but pure honesty in his eyes. "Come on Kitten, have a bit of faith."

"You know about my past, George." She sighed, running a hand through her brown tresses. "How can I know that you won't wake up tomorrow and decide that I'm a boring mess? That I'm not worth your time or-or..." She choked on a sob and hid her face. She hated feeling so vulnerable, and George could sense that this was a rare thing, for her to feel so weak.

"Hey, come on." He took her into his arms and hugged her. "You're anything but boring, love." He kissed her hair and held her close.

Just outside the door, Verity gasped. Tears filled her eyes. She had been entirely prepared to tell George how she felt, she had even come to the shop early so she could speak to him alone. How could she have missed so much in her month away? When she left, both of the twins had been single! Now Fred was dating Hermione Granger and George - _her _George! - was dating this stranger!

It was extremely unfair.

_Life's not fair, Verity. Get used to it. _Her snobby older sister's voice entered her head, and Verity rubbed her temples. What could she do now? She would have to quit working for the twins - there was no way she could bear to watch George and his new girlfriend together.

With a heavy sigh, she went to talk to Fred.

* * *

"Well, this is sudden."

"I'm sorry."

"Can you at least tell me why?"

Verity bit her lip. Fred was understanding - he'd get it. Hopefully.

"I've fancied George for over a year." she admitted bravely. Fred's eyebrows shot up - apparently she was better at keeping secrets than she thought. "I was going to tell him, but I saw him with that new girl, and now I don't think I could handle working with you two knowing that he's moved on."

"I can understand that." Verity breathed a sigh of relief. "We just have to figure out a way to replace you." Fred ran a hand through his hair. "Thank you for everything you've done, Ver. You helped us get the store off of the ground, and for that, we're very grateful."

Verity smiled. Tears burned behind her eyes, but still, she smiled. "Are you sure there's no way to change your mind?"

"Unless George breaks up with his girlfriend, which I would never ask him to do, then no." Verity said. She pushed her bangs out of her eyes and held out a hand. "Thank you for everything Fred. It was never boring."

Fred smiled and shook her hand - and then pulled her into a friendly hug.

"You're welcome. Now go on, get out of here. I'll explain things to George."

"Thank you." Verity said, and she dipped her head slightly. "Good luck with Hermione."

"Thanks. Won't need it, though." He looked over Verity's head to Hermione, who was standing in the doorway. Verity couldn't hide a smile at the blush on Hermione's face.

"It was nice to meet you." Verity said to Hermione in passing.

"Same here."

"Hey, Ver?" Fred called as Verity stepped down the first stair. She looked over. "Keep in touch, will you? It'd be nice to hear from you every once in a while."

She nodded emphatically. "Okay. If you need any help with jobs, we'll be happy to write you a reference."

The blond nodded and walked down the steps - she still felt the acute pain of heartbreak in her chest, but the fact that she was able to peacefully leave her job without any drama was reassuring. She left Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes behind - perhaps the Prophet was hiring.

* * *

"Verity quit."

Fred was blunt and dry as he chewed on his chicken. Hermione looked up at George to see his reaction.

He was surprised, to be sure, but it didn't seem to reach his eyes, almost as though he had expected it. The bookworm looked at Kat, who seemed at peace with the idea.

"Did she?" George asked conversationally, his knife squeaking on the plate as he sliced into the meat. "Who're we going to replace her with?"

"Dunno." Fred answered. "Aren't you curious about why she quit?" he asked his twin.

"I know why. She fancied me, and since I'm with Kat, she couldn't stay around." He tossed a grin at his brother. "I _am _the better looking twin, after all."

"You don't even have both ears, you wanker." Fred said, rolling his eyes. George took his spoon and fired a pea across the table, which hit him on the cheek.

Fred glared playfully at George.

"Oh, it's on."

Thus, a food fight broke out.

"George!"

"Fred!"

The girls scolded their boyfriends, but it didn't seem to do any good.

Somehow, in the span of about ten minutes, the table had been flipped over and dinner plates had been discarded uselessly. The twins were now using magic to duel each other, still jokingly, but Hermione still worried that they'd let their competitiveness get head of them.

"All right, all right, enough is enough. To your corners!" Kat said, stepping between the two boys. The hexes stopped immediately. "You two are the most immature twenty-four year olds I've ever met!"

"But you love us!" George added with a grin. Kat rolled her eyes.

"Clean up your mess. Now!" The twins stood, wands at the ready. "Without those." Kat quickly summoned the wands to her. Fred and George gaped at her, looking betrayed. "You'll get them back as soon as you clean this up!"

Needless to say, the twins moved like lightning. Hermione just watched from the side, chuckling a little at how easily Kat could control the twins, specifically George. Fred was right, he really was whipped.

Hermione found herself watching Fred as he moved. Despite the two boys being identical twins and looking and sometimes acting exactly alike, there was just something about Fred that was different. To the naked or distracted eye, it was an invisible difference, but to someone who watched carefully, it was as clear as a summer day.

And she liked it that way.

* * *

"Fred Weasley! You need a haircut!"

"Hello to you too, Mum." Fred said with a grin.

"Same to you, George!" Molly continued. The twins looked at each other and shook their heads. Some things never change. "Hermione! So nice to see you!" Hermione and Molly hugged, and Hermione introduced Kat to Mrs. Weasley.

"This is Kat. She's been my friend since I was a child, but don't worry, she's a witch too. She went to Beauxbatons instead of Hogwarts."

"So lovely to meet you!" Molly smiled broadly. "Would you like some lunch?"

The twins and Hermione looked at each other and smiled. Kat was now officially family, and would undoubtedly be receiving a jumper for Christmas.

Harry and Ginny were next to arrive, and Ginny looked immensely happier than the last time Kat and Hermione had seen her. Hermione deduced that Harry had gotten his head out of his arse and had celebrated their anniversary properly. She and Kat would be sure to get all the details later.

Slowly, more people began to arrive, and soon the table was completely full. Ron came last, by himself, as usual. It always saddened Hermione to see that he hadn't gotten a new girlfriend since they broke up.

Fred saw this change in demeanor, and he took her hand in his, squeezing it.

"He'll be fine." he assured her. Hermione smiled, and Fred smiled in return.

* * *

"Fred? Can I talk to you?" Ron approached Fred and Hermione after dinner with this question. He barely spared a glance Hermione's way, he just stared at his brother. Hermione noticed that his fists were clenched, but his wand was absent. She feared what would happen. She sent a look toward George and Kat as Fred stood up and followed his brother to the latter's bedroom.

Ten minutes passed, and Hermione grew more frightened by the second. Why was this taking so long?

"I'm going upstairs." Hermione said, and went to stand, but Kat put a firm hand on her shoulder.

"They need to talk. It's going to take a few minutes."

Hermione's lips pressed into a thin line, concerned for her boyfriend and her best friend.

* * *

"You knew how I felt about her! You _knew_! But you went after her anyway! You're a fucking prat!" Ron screamed, comfortable about the Silencing Charms in place.

"Ron, you had already broken up when I started talking to Hermione. You don't own her!"

"She's my best friend and ex-girlfriend! Do you honestly think that I would give up on my feelings so easily? And then you show up here, all boyfriend and girlfriend like...I mean, what the bloody fuck, Fred? How could you do this to me?" His voice turned despondent at the end.

"For the love of God, Ron! Not everything is about you! I care about Hermione! I love her! Can you say the same?"

"You-you...! You know! You know I love her!"

"Do you? Because if you did, you wouldn't be screaming at me like this. You would understand that she's moved on. Things happen, Ron. It's a part of life."

"Oh just shut up!" Ron bellowed, and then he took a swing at his older brother.

* * *

No one would have known about the fight if it weren't for Hermione and George. George knew his twin was distressed, possibly hurt, and Hermione's nerves were slowly at the point of being frayed to their end.

"I'm going up there." Hermione said, determined this time. She stood and stalked up the steps, wand at the ready as she lowered the Silencing Charms. She heard the sounds of a fight and bust the door open, locking it behind her. "Ron, stop it!" She screamed as she saw Ron punching and kicking Fred. She ran between them and pushed Ron away, eyes blazing. She turned immediately to Fred, and gasped slightly at the bleeding wounds on his face.

"Hermione, get out of the way," Ron growled from behind her, and she glared at him.

"When hell freezes over." Hermione snarled back. "Ron, how could you do this? How could you beat up your own brother?"

"He stole you from me!" Ron yelled. Hermione's eyes went wide, and then narrowed in anger.

"_I_ broke up with _you_! I'm not your possession, Ronald! I never was, and never will be! Fred treats me like a human, like a girl, and he makes me happy! Why can't you just accept that?"

"Because I love you!" Ron cried. "I can't just sit back and watch while he gets to kiss you and hug you, and God only knows what you do in his flat-"

"Ron-!" Hermione hissed, scandalized by his insinuation.

"I did." Fred spoke up, coughing slightly. "Ron, you'll probably hate me for this, but seeing as you already do, I'm just going to put it out there. I've fancied Hermione since your fourth year at Hogwarts. I watched you do all of that with the girl I loved. Only fair, really."

Hermione whirled to face Fred, shocked by this news. She hadn't even known how long Fred had liked her.

"What?!" Ron screamed, looking enraged. "So even though I told you how I felt about her, you fancied her anyway?"

"I told myself that I would let you get the girl! It's not my fault you're an insensitive wart that can't hold onto his woman!" Fred shouted back.

Ron let out a cry of frustration, looking murderous. He charged toward Fred, and Hermione jumped in front of her boyfriend. She cast a Disarming Charm and Ron flew back against the wall.

"STOP FIGHTING RIGHT NOW!" Hermione screeched, looking between the two boys with fury and desperation fighting in her gaze. "I am not some precious jewel or gem that you two can fight over! Ron, you need to understand that I chose Fred! That I love him! You're my friend, why can't you support me in this?"

"Because you're _mine_, Hermione! You always have been!"

Hermione stomped toward him and pressed her wand into his chest.

"I. Am. Not. A. Possession. I am a girl, a woman, and a damn powerful witch, and if you make me use Unforgivable Curses on you, it'll be your fault that I go to Azkaban."

For the first time since this whole thing began, Hermione saw fear in Ron's eyes. Oh, there was anger there, sure enough, but now there was fear, and regret.

"What in the blazes is going on up here?" Arthur Weasley's voice carried from outside, and Ron and Fred looked at each other. Fred's face was still particularly beaten up, and Hermione was sure his chest and stomach were bruised. The thought made an anger so fierce swell inside her that her wand shot off sparks. "Fred? Ron? Hermione?" Arthur continued, jiggling the locked door.

Ron's gaze turned pleading, as though he was begging Hermione not to open the door. Fat chance - he deserved everything he got.

She unlocked the door and it flew open to reveal Arthur, Molly, and the rest of the Weasleys, including Kat and Harry. George ran to his twin's side, and Hermione joined him, clearly showing what Weasley boy she chose.

"One of you needs to explain." Molly said levelly, her chest heaving as she looked between the two quarreling sons. "Now!"

Silence followed.

"Ron wanted to talk to me about Hermione," Fred started. "But he actually just wanted to beat the shit out of me for taking her away from him." No one missed the bitterness or resentment in his voice.

"Is this true, Ronald?" Molly asked, glaring at her son. Ron said nothing, he couldn't even meet his mother's eyes. "Give me your wand." She demanded. Ron looked up, and Molly put out her hand. Ron took his wand from his pocket and gave it to Molly. "You won't be getting this back for a long time, Ronald Bilius Weasley. How dare you beat on your own brother? Your family? Have I taught you nothing?"

"Mum..." Ron looked like a lost puppy. He glanced at Hermione, but she was fretting over Fred. Jealousy rolled around in his stomach, but he forced himself to think. "I'm...I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize to me." Molly said. "Apologize to Fred. To your brother." She added the second part as a reinforcement of what he had done to a member of his family.

Ron stared at his feet as he walked toward his brother.

"I'm..." Ron swallowed hard. Fred looked at him expectantly. "I'm sorry, Fred. I...I lost control. God, I'm such an idiot!" He swore colorfully, and Molly admonished him sharply. Ron ignored her. "Can you forgive me?"

"Maybe when my bruises heal." Fred replied. "If you're lucky." He added, anger still present in his blue eyes.

Hermione thought that was rather fair of Fred, and that Ron should count his blessings. Thankfully, he did, and he walked out of the room, attempting to ignore the searing glares of his family.

* * *

A/N: Ohhhhh the drama. :D I am so evil. Sorry for where this ended, but I couldn't think of anything else to add. D: And I'm so close to 3,000 words, too! Boo. Not fair. :P Now I'm just writing random crap to fill in the next fifty or so words before I get to 3,000. :"D *guess who fails at life* MEEEEEE!

Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I'm sorry that I can't update quicker. My school and life schedule are just insanely hectic. There's really no way for me to update faster.

WOOT made it to 3,000 words! :D

Thanks for reading, and please review!

-Charmy


	11. Fred's Surprise

How To Seduce Hermione Granger

By: TheFifthCharmedOne

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

Summary: George has dared his twin to seduce Hermione, and, being Fred, he can't back down from a dare. However, when real feelings begin to appear, can he keep up with the game he's begun, or will he be stuck in a stalemate? High Teen Rating - you have been warned. Hermione/Fred and Harry/Ginny, with George/OC.

* * *

Chapter 11: Fred's Surprise

About a week had passed, and Ron and Fred had barely spoken. Hermione walked on eggshells whenever she visited the Burrow and distanced herself from Fred. She still loved him, that wouldn't change, but she blamed herself for what Ron had done.

She came home from work one evening to find Fred standing in the kitchen, alone. The bruise on his face was still yellowing, but he was almost back to normal.

"Hey," she greeted, a little surprised to see him. The shop had seemed busy when she had weaved her way through it, so why wasn't Fred downstairs helping his brother?

"Hey," he replied, sounding both confused and defeated. Hermione put her bag down and turned to face him.

"Okay, what's up?" she asked. "You sound like someone just stole your favorite toy."

"They kind of did. You've been avoiding me."

Ignoring being referred to as a toy, she stiffened and swallowed hard.

"Not avoiding...just, well, I've been...busy...and...you know..." She turned away and ran a hand through her curls.

"You're cute when you're flustered, you know that?" Fred smiled a little. "I just want to know why. Is it for some stupid reason, like, say, you blame yourself for my idiot of a brother beating me to a pulp?"

Hermione froze. She was caught. Fred groaned, but also sounded relieved. "Hermione, it's not your fault Ron's a jealous twit. Nothing can be done about that, he swam too long in the wrong side of the gene pool, I guess."

"It's my fault that you got hurt though! If I had never broken up with Ron, none of this would have happened!"

Fred approached Hermione and touched her face with a smile.

"If you hadn't broken up with Ron, then you wouldn't be as happy as you are with me."

Hermione, despite herself, smiled a bit at this. She raised her hand and lightly brushed her fingers over his bruise. "Only hurts a bit. Kiss it and make it better?" He winked, and Hermione laughed. She leaned up and kissed the bruise, and Fred hugged her. "Promise me something." he said seriously into her ear. "Promise me that when you're having trouble, any kind at all, you'll come talk to me. Don't hide your secrets or your pain from me. I'll do the same. That's all I ask."

"Okay." Hermione agreed. "I promise."

* * *

Another week passed, and the bruise was now completely gone. On Saturday, Fred Apparated to the Burrow, pretending to get some food from Mrs. Weasley, but he had an ulterior motive. He walked upstairs to Ron's room and knocked on the door. Ron grunted a 'come in' and Fred opened it.

"Fred?" Ron questioned, surprised to see him. "What are you doing here?"

"Normally I'd bust your balls for that lackluster welcome, but I have more important things to worry about. I need your help."

"My help?" Ron asked skeptically.

"Yes, your help. You know Hermione better than anyone, next to Harry, maybe. Or Kat or Ginny, but I need help from someone who's dated her."

"Okay," Ron said carefully. Fred was surprised, he expected Ron to explode at the reminder of what had happened between them. Though he was surprised, he was also thankful that this was going smoothly. So far. "What do you want me to do?"

"I want to get Hermione's parents back from Australia, but I don't want her or any of her girl friends to know about it."

"Still not understanding where I come in."

"Think of it as your debt being paid for beating me up."

Ron paused, and then nodded.

"Good. Here's the plan."

* * *

"George, have you seen Fred?" Hermione asked later, approaching the other Weasley twin.

"Nope, can't say I have." George stopped what he was doing and looked around thoughtfully. "He was supposed to be back hours ago, though." He added as an afterthought.

"Huh. He said he had a surprise for me, but if you don't know where he is, then-"

"I'm back!" Fred appeared with a pop, Ron by his side. Hermione glanced at Ron, not sure whether to glare and jump on the defensive or be happy that the two brothers were on speaking terms again.

"Where were you?" George and Hermione both demanded. Fred grinned sheepishly, but before he could speak, Ron talked over him.

"I want to apologize." He said, looking at George and Hermione both. "To you, for hurting your twin, George." The older boy nodded. "And, to you, Hermione. I realize now that people and feelings change. I know that what I did to Fred was wrong, but I really thought that he had stolen you from me." Hermione opened her mouth, but Ron continued. "I know now that you were never an object to be stolen, and I should have never treated you like one. I love you, Hermione, and I always will, but I understand that you love Fred. As long as he treats you right, I won't get in your way."

Hermione gaped for a few seconds, unsure of how to process this change. Either Fred had put him up to this, or he had done this on his own. She looked at Fred, who looked just as surprised as she felt. So, clearly, Ron had finally grown up.

And Hermione couldn't have been happier. She ran into Ron's arms and hugged him quickly, thanking him profusely. He waved her away, his ears slightly red. "Now, for Fred's surprise."

Hermione looked at her boyfriend curiously, and the latter grinned.

"I need the Portkey, Ron." Fred said to his brother. Ron held out his hand to reveal a small charm in the shape of a book. Hermione gasped.

"You still have that?" she asked. Ron nodded.

"What is it?" George asked, confused.

"In the beginning of our relationship, I have Hermione a charm bracelet, with only one charm. This one. When we broke up, she gave it back, and I kept it. It has magical properties, so it can work as a Portkey better than anything else." Ron smiled.

"Where are we going?" Hermione looked at Fred. Anything could be made into a Portkey, but something with magical properties was better for long distances.

"You'll just have to see when we get there." The prankster told her, and the bookworm narrowed her eyes. She disliked not knowing things. "Oh don't be too brassed off at me. It's a good thing, promise."

He offered his hand, and Hermione took it. They both ignored the envious look that Ron sent Fred, and with a quick hook to the navel, they were off.

* * *

"Wendell, did you call Thomas about his appointment?"

"Yes, I did, Monica!"

Hermione looked at Fred, who smiled.

"Welcome to the home of Wendell and Monica Wilkins. Or, as you know them, Thomas and Helena Granger."

"How...how did you find them?"

"A bit of detective work, and some Weasley twin magic." He winked, and Hermione rolled her eyes. "Go on." He urged. "I'll wait for you out here."

Hermione stalled, staring at the door of the house apprehensively. It was a small, two floor house in Sydney, Australia. They ran a dentist office out of their home, and had done well for themselves in the last eight months. Or, as far as they knew, twenty years. Hermione swallowed hard.

With a glance at Fred, who nodded encouragingly, she raised her hand and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Her mother's voice rang out cheerily. Hermione's stomach plummeted to the ground. She reached for the doorknob and turned it. "Are you our next patient?" Monica Wilkins asked.

"No, um, I'm not here for that," Hermione said nervously. "I'm hear because..." she swallowed hard, trying to summon her Gryffindor courage. She took a deep breath and spoke again, her voice barely wavering. "Because I'm your daughter. My name is Hermione Granger - you're not actually Monica Wilkins, and he-" Her father walked into the room, looking confused. "Is not actually Wendell Wilkins."

"Of course we are. We don't have a daughter," Monica said, sounding sad about that fact. Hermione's heart clenched.

"Yes, you do. You just don't remember me. Your real name is Helena Granger. Yours is Thomas. You were married on September 19, 1976. I was born three years later. I am a witch, and I put a Memory Charm on you to protect you." She raised her wand. "_Revealeo._" The countercharm for the Memory Charm was simple, but took a lot of concentration.

The Wendells blinked, their eyes refocusing. Helena looked around, and Thomas watched Hermione.

"Hermione?" Helena asked distantly. "What's going on?"

"I'll be happy to explain." Hermione breathed in relief. "But, could I let my boyfriend in?"

"Boyfriend?" Thomas straightened protectively. Hermione nodded, a smile on her face.

"Fred?" She called out the door, and Fred walked to the threshold. "Mum, Dad, this is my boyfriend, Fred Weasley."

"Pleasure to meet you both." Fred said politely, shaking both of their hands. The Grangers looked extremely confused, and Hermione supposed that was okay. They had just had their lives turned upside down, again.

She hoped that they would forgive her, though. After all, she had only done it to protect them.

* * *

It took a few hours, but Hermione and Fred talked Hermione's parents into returning to England. They seemed reluctant to leave their prospering business, but they had eight months to make up for in England.

"I missed you," Hermione said to her mother. Helena Granger smiled softly.

"I missed you too, sweetheart, even if I didn't realize it. Now tell me all about this Fred boy. Does he treat you right?"

"He's amazing. He's perfect in every way, Mum. I love him." Hermione said, knowing Fred felt the same.

"You know your father is going to interrogate him." Helena stated, not bothering to ask it as a question.

"I'm sure. Harry and Ron have already done it."

"Ron? He's okay with you dating his brother?"

"Well, he wasn't at first, but he realized that Fred makes me really happy and that he had no right to get in our way."

"He's a good friend." Helena smiled and hugged her daughter again, as though she couldn't get enough of her. Hermione was more than happy to oblige. She had dearly missed her parents, and couldn't thank Fred enough for bringing them together again.

After returning her parents to their house with promises to write, Hermione and Fred returned to the twins' flat. Hermione was happier than Fred had ever seen her, and she wouldn't stop thanking him with kisses and hugs. Not that he argued, but she really had no reason to thank him. He wanted her to be happy, and this was the best way to do that.

"I love you, Fred Weasley." Hermione informed him. They were lying in Hermione's bedroom, her head on his chest. He was mindlessly running a finger through her hair.

"I love you too, Hermione Granger." He kissed the crown of her head, as if to stick the fact permanently in her head.

"I just have one question."

"Hm?"

"How in the world did you convince Ron to go along with this scheme?"

"He'd do anything for you." Fred replied. "He does love you, 'Mione. I know you know that, and I know you don't return his feelings, but-"

"Fred, you're rambling. Spit it out."

Fred sighed and shifted his weight nervously.

"Is there a way that...you might still have feelings for him?"

Hermione was quiet for a few moments. Fred dreaded what she would say.

"Fred, who am I lying in bed with right now?"

"Me."

"Who did I defend when Ron was angry?"

"Me."

"Who did I cry over because I thought he'd cheated on me?"

"Me." He sounded pained to admit that.

"Who did I move in with?"

"Me."

"I could go on forever, but I think you're starting to see the trend. I choose you, Fred. I love you. I'll say it a million more times if that gets through your thick skull." She leaned up and kissed him. He kissed her back.

_Gods, I love this woman. _

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the gap in updating! I've been crazy busy working on _Diamond in the Rough_, and this one kind of fell to the wayside. I hope you guys like this! Just so you know, _How to Seduce Hermione Granger _is almost finished - I'm thinking one or two more chapters.

Thanks for reading and reviewing! By the way, we're 11 reviews away from 100! Woot! :D

Thanks for the support! Charmy loves you all. :)

-Charmy


	12. Lucky Girls

How To Seduce Hermione Granger

By: TheFifthCharmedOne

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

Summary: George has dared his twin to seduce Hermione, and, being Fred, he can't back down from a dare. However, when real feelings begin to appear, can he keep up with the game he's begun, or will he be stuck in a stalemate? High Teen Rating - you have been warned. Hermione/Fred and Harry/Ginny, with George/OC.

* * *

Chapter 12: Lucky Girls

Their mouths were pressed together in a heated kiss, his hands on her waist, hers in his hair. Every few seconds they came apart for air, only to resume once they were able.

"Moooooooorning."

Fred and Hermione leapt apart, faces flushed. George chuckled and poured some coffee for himself. At Hermione's insistence, they had kept the coffee maker. She had even taught them how to use it.

"M-Morning George." Hermione stammered, flustered. George just grinned and shook his head.

"Ah, love. So sweet to witness." He wiped a fake tear from his eye and the bookworm rolled her eyes at his theatrics. Fred pinched Hermione's butt and she swatted at him with a glare. Fred grinned.

"Pervert."

"You're dating me."

"Don't remind me."

"...You're dating me."

That time, she really did hit him.

* * *

Kat paced nervously across the living room floor, wringing her hands as she did so. Every few minutes she would bite at her nails, and then grumble to herself about bad habits.

The door opened and George walked in.

"Honey I'm home!" He grinned. Kat looked at him briefly and then looked away, not bothering to tease or even laugh at him. His smile disappeared. "What's wrong?"

Kat stopped, bit her lip, and then resumed her pacing, muttering nonsense to herself. "Kitten, you're scaring me."

She paused again, breathing in through her nose before breathing out through her mouth. "Kat." He walked toward her and took her hand. "What's got you so riled?"

"_She_ wants...to meet you." Kat said, her voice meek and nervous in a way that George had never heard her.

"Who does?"

"My mother." Kat bit her lip again. "My bloody mother wants to meet you...oh dear sweet _God..._"

"What's the problem with that?" George asked, and Kat stared at him like he had grown a second head.

"What's the problem? My mother is...she's my _mother_! She's strict, she's conniving, she's judgmental...she's downright _awful_, really..." George opened his mouth to speak, but Kat continued over him. "She's never wanted to meet a bloke I'm dating before..." She looked up at him hesitantly.

"Can I talk now?" George asked. Kat nodded, still chewing on her lip. "It's okay, Kitten. She can't be as scary as Voldemort."

Kat smiled weakly.

* * *

"So, George," Adrienne Caston addressed the Weasley twin with a soft yet firm voice that reminded George of Kat on some occasions. "You run a store?"

"A shop, actually. We're trying to expand." George was wearing a full suit and tie - something that he absolutely hated, but Kat had insisted on. She had also tried to get him to use product on his hair, which he had fiercely argued against - "I'm not bloody Draco Malfoy woman!" - but she had won him over. His hair was slicked back against his head, after being cut by an annoyed Molly, and he looked like a stiff, upright businessman. The exact opposite of what he really was.

"Really." Adrienne's voice dripped fake sweetness. "And what do you sell at this shop?"

"More tea, mother?" Kat spoke over George, who gave her a confused look.

"Yes, Katherine." Adrienne looked over the tea cup at her daughter, grey eyes sharp. Kat's jaw clenched. "What's your family like, George?"

"We're not the richest, but we make end's meet." George replied. Adrienne's perfectly sculpted eyebrow arched. "I'm one of seven children."

"That is quite a lot," Adrienne commented. "And you have a twin? Katherine tells me you run the store together."

"We do." George looked at Kat again, wondering what to say. Kat's lips were nearly chewed raw, something that George only saw because he was looking.

Adrienne opened her mouth to speak, but Kat talked instead.

"I need to use the bathroom." she said, looking pale. She gave George a severe look that said 'Come with me if you value your life'.

"I'd like some water." George said instead.

"Marie can get it for you." Adrienne rose her arm to call over the maid, but George noticed that Kat's gaze was growing progressively panicked.

"No, I'd like to stretch my legs." George stood to prove his point. He followed Kat over to a hallway where a bathroom probably was, but George had no idea in this huge mansion that Mademoiselle Caston owned.

"Kat, if you want to leave, we can just go." George told her once they were out of her mother's hearing range.

"We can't just leave in the middle of things. She'll never leave us alone if we do."

"You're more nervous and scared than Ron with spiders."

"My mother does that to me."

"She's definitely a piece of work." George said.

"Understatement of the year." Kat sighed and swept her bangs to the side with her hand, her curls bouncing as she did so. She was wearing a black business skirt and a white blouse with a teal jewel encrusted flower brooch on the collar. "Just...don't mention that you sell prank items."

"About that," George said, taking her hand. "You're not...ashamed of me, are you? Of my profession?"

Kat smiled and cupped his face. She could feel the smooth skin of a clean shave under her fingertips.

"Absolutely not. I'm proud of you. Your inventions - yours and Fred's - are brilliant. I'm proud to be dating you, and if you ever think anything else, you're mad."

A huge smile came to George's face, and he kissed her impulsively.

"Stop that." she glared at him playfully. "Now you've messed up my makeup."

"Looks fine to me."

"Prat."

"You're dating me."

"Don't remind me." George opened his mouth. "Seriously. Don't." He grinned, laughing slightly.

* * *

After more awkward conversation, Adrienne finally excused herself to take care of business matters, and George and Kat were more than happy to accommodate her.

"That was torture!" Kat said once they walked out of the Floo and into the twins' flat. "I need a drink."

"I second that." George said, loosening his tie and mussing up his hair.

Possibly one too many drinks later, the couple was all over each other, George's suit jacket long discarded and his shirt partially unbuttoned. Kat's skirt was raised a bit higher than it had been before they started drinking, but it seemed as though they were too wrapped up in each other to notice.

"Bedroom?" George asked through his alcohol and lusty haze.

"Bedroom." Kat agreed. They disappeared to George's room together, not to be seen until the next morning.

* * *

Yet another explosion rocked the flat later that morning, though Hermione and Kat weren't nearly as startled this time.

"So, how did George meeting your mother go?" Hermione asked, noticing how happy Kat was. If nothing had happened the night before except for seeing her mother, she would probably be seething or muttering to herself by this point.

"As okay as meeting my mother can go." Kat replied distantly, her thoughts clearly in another place.

"Okay, what happened?" Hermione put down her coffee and surveyed her friend. "You two clearly did something last night. Your room was far too quiet for there not to have been Silencing Charms, so..."

Kat smiled in a way that made Hermione's eyes go wide.

"You did it?"

"Yep. It was...oh dear lord Mies. The things that man can do..."

"I'd rather not know." Hermione held up a hand, and Kat uncharacteristically giggled. "And everything's okay?"

"It's better than okay." Kat replied. Then a frowned marred her previous glowing smile. "Wait, you mean you and Fred haven't...?"

"No!" Hermione replied quickly, flushing. "I mean, no, we haven't gone all the way. We've gotten close, but...well..." She ducked her head, wondering how this conversation had suddenly turned in this direction.

"You're a virgin." Kat deducted. Hermione nodded, looking ashamed. "Not even with Ron?"

"He wanted too...but I wasn't ready." Hermione took a nervous gulp of coffee. "I still don't know if I'm ready."

"It's not something you can really be ready for, Mies." Kat told her. "It's something you just have to let happen. You don't plan it and you certainly don't stop once you've started. I mean, think about his-"

"Kat!" Hermione hissed, her face positively scarlet. Kat smiled at her shyness.

"It's okay to talk about it. Nobody will melt if you do." Kat told her, winking. Hermione still lacked confidence, so Kat went to her. "I promise. The scary part is all in your head."

"Great, because I needed more frightening things in my head." Ginny said sarcastically from the other side of the room. "Seriously, Kat? You and George did it? That's so weird!"

"Oh shut up." Kat and Hermione said together, and then they looked at each other, grinning.

The following week, Hermione received a letter from the Ministry. She knew it was from the Ministry right away because the owl clucked impatiently and wore a crimson red ribbon with the Ministry logo on it.

_Dear Miss Hermione Granger,_

_Due to your recent amount of absences, the Ministry of Magic is beginning to question your commitment to your position. Do not assume your job has been terminated, however you are asked to appear at a hearing in your defense. If your reasons for missing work do not meet out expectations, you will be terminated. _

_Best regards,_

_Mafalda Hopkirk_

Blinking, Hermione reread the letter. A hearing? To determine her future as a Ministry employee?

She sat down at the dining room table, feeling like a deflated balloon. The owl hooted again and she waved it away.

"Off with you. I'll send my response tomorrow." she said to it, and the owl seemed to glare at her before leaving with a quick, silent flap of its wings.

Rereading the letter, the reality began to sink in. She had been missing work a lot lately - but not because she didn't care about her job! It was because...well, she had wanted to spend time with Fred, George, Kat, and Ginny. Especially Fred, though.

She swallowed thickly and blinked back her tears. To be considered inferior by anyone had always been her greatest fear. Her stomach turned uncomfortably, and not even the smell of the coffee brewing in the kitchen could calm her.

"Hermione?" Fred walked from their shared bedroom and took in her appearance. She had put on a robe over her night shirt and she had lazily pulled her curly hair into a messy bun. "What's that?" he asked, gesturing to the letter.

"The Ministry is threatening to sack me." she said softly, hoarsely.

"What?! Why?" Fred demanded.

"Because I've been absent too much." she said, not taking her eyes from the letter. "I don't believe this."

"Let me see that." She gave him the letter and he read through it. Once he had, he cursed rather colorfully. She didn't even bother to scold him. "They can't honestly expect you to go through with this, can they?"

"Yes they can. And they do. They've even enclosed a visitor's pass." She choked slightly, as though realizing the seriousness of the situation.

"Come on, none of that." Fred whispered to her, taking her small body into his arms. She began to cry then, tears seeping into his undershirt. "If they're going to sack you, then they don't realize what they're missing." He told her, kissing her hair. "You know, we're still looking for someone to replace Verity."

She pulled back and looked up at him in surprise.

"I couldn't work for you! I mean, you're my boyfriend! Wouldn't that create problems?"

"Absolutely not, and if it does, fuck it. Fuck the Ministry for that matter."

"Fred!" Hermione scolded reflexively, and she belatedly realized that he'd done that on purpose to make her feel better. She smiled.

"There's that smile." he said, kissing her nose with his happy grin. "When's the hearing?"

"Tomorrow." Hermione said.

"Well then we're off to Diagon Alley to get some dress robes!" Kat, who had clearly been eavesdropping, said as she walked in.

"How much did you hear?"

"Everything. The Ministry is stupid, Mies. I thought you knew that."

Hermione chuckled.

"I guess I did." She nuzzled into Fred, who kissed her chastely.

"Too cute for my eyes!" Kat complained, and Hermione stuck her tongue out at her friend. "Real mature." she commented, returning the favor, with raspberries to go with it.

"Oh shut it." Hermione stood, still in Fred's arms. "I'll be back later."

"I'll be waiting." Fred winked. Hermione smiled and kissed him again, before saying to Kat, "I need to get dressed."

"Well hurry it up then! Time waits for no one!"

With a laugh, Hermione went over to her and Fred's room and changed her clothes. While she was doing that, she wondered just how she could have been this lucky.

_It's not luck. _She reminded herself. _It's destiny. _

Her smile still present, Hermione walked out of the room and went to the fireplace with Kat, where they Flooed to Diagon Alley, intending to undoubtedly show the Ministry just what they were missing.

* * *

A/N: Woot! This chapter is FINALLY done. Dear lord, this too a lot longer than I expected. Damn you finals, damn you.

Anyway, please review and let me know what you think! The next chapter will be the last!

-Charmy


	13. The Meaning of Forever

How To Seduce Hermione Granger

By: TheFifthCharmedOne

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

Summary: George has dared his twin to seduce Hermione, and, being Fred, he can't back down from a dare. However, when real feelings begin to appear, can he keep up with the game he's begun, or will he be stuck in a stalemate? High Teen Rating - you have been warned. Hermione/Fred and Harry/Ginny, with George/OC.

-X-X-X-

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SCENES OF A SEXUAL NATURE. IF YOU ARE IN ANY WAY OFFENDED BY THIS, PLEASE TURN AWAY NOW. **

Chapter 13: The Meaning of Forever

Swallowing thickly, Hermione tried to remain calm as she walked through the halls of the Ministry, her shoes clacking on the stone floor. Images of Kingsley Shacklebolt hung from the ceiling, showing his smile and waving to the public. When Cornelius Fudge had been Minister, all of his images were his smug or entitled face. It was a nice change.

_I never realized how much I liked it here. _She thought, looking around as though she had never seen it before.

"You'll be fine." Fred said quietly, taking her hand and holding it tightly. She smiled nervously at him.

They came to the room of the hearing, and Hermione's heart clenched painfully. Fred wouldn't be allowed to join her, so he waited outside.

Feeling as though a huge weight was pressed against her shoulders, she walked into the room.

One chair sat in the middle of the room, and, walking slowly toward it, Hermione looked around. Minister Shacklebolt had yet to arrive, but she recognized other colleagues staring at her. Some looked surprised, others not so much.

"Hermione Jean Granger." A voice rang out. "Muggle-born witch, considered the brightest of your age by many, well known and respected for your part in the downfall of the Dark Lord Voldemort." Ever since the end of the war, more and more people had stopped fearing his name. "You were hired to work for the Department of Magical Law, correct?"

"Yes." Hermione said.

"Do you know why you are here today?"

"Because I have been taking a lot of time for myself."

"Care to explain why you have put other things before your work?"

Hermione opened her mouth to reply, but Minister Shacklebolt entered.

"That's enough, Mafalda. I believe it is my job to question the accused." The word accused made Hermione feel like a criminal, and it was not a feeling she liked. Kingsley looked at her and winked.

Feeling slightly better, Hermione sat in the chair, ready to face the future.

* * *

"Based on the evidence and the lack of reasonable defense, we, the Committee, have decided to terminate your position here at the Ministry of Magic."

Hermione's entire form crumbled, but she managed not to show it. Putting on her brave face, she said loudly and clearly:

"You know, I always liked my job here. I always felt welcomed and happy. I felt I was doing the right thing, fighting the good fight. Sure, I had moments where it was really stressful, but most of the time, I enjoyed myself. I've always been a dedicated worker, and being here was no different, despite what you may think. However, just because my job has been terminated does not mean I regret anything that has happened between the time of my hire and now. Not even the time I took away from my job, because I spent that time with someone I love. Because of him, I've learned the meaning of forever." She paused, looking every single person in the eye. "I thank you for the opportunity and experience this position has given me, but that's where it ends. Magic is might."

Fred was outside as soon as she got there, but instead of crying, she smiled.

"How did it go?"

"They sacked me." she replied, and Fred's encouraging smile disappeared. "It's okay, though. I'm okay with it."

"Really." Fred didn't sound convinced. He wasn't ready to believe that Hermione Jean Granger, the picture of a bookworm and a type A personality was ready to give up on something so easily.

"Really." She stood on her tiptoes and pecked him on the lips. "That is, if the job at your shop is still open."

"As far as I know." Fred replied with a chuckle and a grin. "You're sure you're okay, though?"

"Absolutely. I don't need them." She took his hand. "I have you."

* * *

_How to Seduce (Girls Like) Hermione Granger_

_A List by Fred Weasley_

_1) Don't ever take a dare from your brother(s). It worked for me, but probably not for you._

_2) Don't rush things. Girls like Hermione don't take well to being rushed. _

_3) Little sisters only make things worse. Don't trust them!_

_4) Don't be afraid to reveal embarrassing secrets - such as a cinnamon allergy. It may save your life. _

_5) Don't make an enemy out of the girl's best friend. You might end up with stomach stitches for a few days. _

_6) Only kiss her if she leans in first. Otherwise she'll run, and you'll be back to where you started. _

_7) Only touch her if she doesn't complain. Do something simple like a massage or playing with her hair. Watch sunsets with her. It could be worth your while._

_8) Don't kiss other women. It will come back to bite you in the ass. _

_9) Playing pranks can have hilarious - or painful - consequences. Proceed with caution._

_10) Don't hide your relationship - ever. That's all you need to know._

_11) Every once in a while, do something that will rock her world. _

_12) Support her. _

_13) Reread #12_

"Fred, what are you doing?" Hermione walked into their shared room and peered over his shoulder. She saw her name in the title.

"Nothing." he folded the paper quickly and stuffed it into his pocket.

"I saw my name on that parchment, Fred Weasley." Hermione's eyes narrowed.

"It's nothing you need to concern yourself with, love." He leaned down and kissed her chastely. Hermione, expecting this, prepared herself and kissed him back...but when she was going to wrap her arms around his neck, she grabbed the paper from his pocket instead.

"Got it!" she hooted, and Fred's eyes went wide.

"Devious little minx," he muttered. Hermione grinned, but the smile disappeared as Fred advanced. "Give it back!" he poked her sides, and Hermione struggled not to laugh. She was terribly ticklish, a fact Fred knew and would take full advantage of.

"I want to see what you're working on." she said insistently.

"Give it back!" he repeated, grasping for the paper.

Fighting him off, she opened the paper and began to read it.

She couldn't help herself - she laughed as soon as she read the first line.

"Who are you expecting to give this too?" she asked, smiling up at him. He thought she'd be mad, but she was happy.

"No one in particular. It was just a way to get my thoughts out. A lot's happened in the past few months, a lot has changed."

"You can say that again." she laughed, and looked into his eyes. "But I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

Their kisses became more feverish and Hermione felt her need growing, pooling like warm butter in her stomach. Her knees felt limp, like jelly. She idly wondered why food was such a good comparison when considering the effects of lust.

"Hermione," Fred said huskily, his voice no louder than a whisper, but the need and desire spoke volumes. She felt his fingers brush against her sides and she involuntarily rolled her hips, an action that made her flush in embarrassment. It was as though her body was thinking for itself.

"I'm not sure I'm ready." Hermione said quietly, and she hated the look of disappointment that momentarily crossed Fred's face. She swallowed, allowing herself to be free, just this once. "But if we wait until I'm ready, you'll probably grow bored of me." She looked up at him and saw a faint anger in his blue gaze.

"That would never happen, Hermione, don't you understand that yet?" He kissed her cheek softly, nipping at her jaw. "You are the most amazing girl I've ever known." Hermione flushed from his praise, and slowly met his eyes. "I love you. I've loved you since the moment I laid eyes on you."

Hermione really looked at him in that moment, and saw the honesty in his eyes.

"I love you too." she said, and with that, she kissed him.

* * *

The next morning, when Kat came out of her and Hermione's room, the brunette's bed was already made, and the French girl could smell breakfast being prepared. When she came out to the kitchen, Hermione was humming.

_Humming._

"Okay, what's up?" Hermione turned, startled, and smiled. Still humming, she poured some coffee into a mug and took a sip, hiding said smile. Kat got the message. "Oh! It finally happened?"

"Finally." Hermione affirmed. "And I feel great!" She raised her arms, forgetting about the cup of coffee in her hands momentarily so that some splashed out and onto the floor. This didn't even bother Hermione, she simply put the cup down on the counter, whipped out her wand and got rid of the spill.

"How did the hearing go?"

"They sacked me." Hermione's smile dropped for a moment, only a moment, and then it was back.

"Mies." Kat said sympathetically. "Well, those idiots don't know what they're missing."

"I know." she told her what she had said to them on her way out, and Kat grinned. "And guess what?"

"What's that?" Kat asked, taking Hermione's coffee from the counter and sipping it.

"I already have a new job."

"Where?"

"Downstairs. I'm working for the twins."

"Me too. George asked me the other day." she paused. "Do you think they need the both of us?"

"Definitely." Hermione said. "They need all the help they can get."

"We take offense to that!" Fred and George said together, walking into the room. George kissed Kat rather heatedly, but, never to be outdone, Fred turned his good morning kiss into a full snog.

"Get a room, would you?" George said. "Honestly, Hermione. I don't know how you can handle him."

"I manage." Hermione looked up her boyfriend and grinned. He returned the sentiment.

* * *

And so life continued for the two couples. Hermione and Kat began work at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes that morning and proved to be just what the twins needed. Their attitudes and good people skills brought more and more customers into the shop, so much so that Fred and George were able to buy Zonko's from the old man when he retired, promising to take care of it.

Verity wrote to them, and they offered her an assistant manager position at their new shop. She happily accepted, having moved on from George and was now dating a childhood friend.

Almost a year to the day of Hermione being sacked, Fred asked for her hand in marriage. She accepted, dancing around the room and humming. George quickly followed his twin's lead, and Kat and Hermione shared their wedding date on June 10th. She could remembering thinking that when one door closes, another one opens. It was a good thought.

"Funny how a dare began this whole thing, isn't it?" Fred said as he sat in bed with his new wife, rubbing her slightly pregnant stomach.

"Well, it is you. Can't exactly expect a traditional relationship." Hermione teased. Fred pouted, and Hermione rolled her eyes. "But I stick with what I said that day in the Ministry. You taught me the meaning of forever, Fred, and for that, I'll always be grateful."

"Can't you just say you love me?" Fred put his head in her lap, and she laughed, bending down to kiss him.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

_And that, _Fred thought, thinking back to that list he had written so many months before. _Is How To Seduce Hermione Granger. _

_No, not Granger._

_Weasley. Hermione Weasley. _

_I like the sound of that. _

* * *

A/N: Haha! After not updating for about...oh four months...I'm finally back! And done! Yep! You've just finished the final chapter of _How to Seduce Hermione Granger_, my first ever multi-chaptered Fred/Hermione fanfiction!

For the record, Kat did get back at George for the prank that brought them together. I just didn't put that in here so you could figure it out for yourselves.

Thank you all so much for your support and reviews! I had a lot of fun writing this, and it means the world to me that you enjoyed reading it as much as you did. So, thanks.

If you're interested, I am working on another story, _Diamond in the Rough. _It's a time-travel story, and it's Fremione, with Jily and Sirius/Marlene, so if any of those things tickle your fancy (yes I did just say that) then give it a look.

Thanks again, and please review on your way out!

-Charmy


End file.
